The Tsunami Rangers
by SciFiNutAlways1999
Summary: This is a combined effort between Mystical Illyera and myself. Please read the summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CC nor I do not own any of the Power Rangers NinjaStorm. They belong to Saban. Just the idea, the new Villains and Alysson and Joey, they belong to us.

Short Summary: Alysson and Joey have been after the same Villain for the last few years, trying to rid the world of his evilness. But what happens when Cragore jumps into a portal and the girls follow and they end up in Blue Bay Harbor? Will they team up with the NinjaStorm Rangers and defeat Cragore? What happens when Cragore and Lothor team up together? Will the Tsunami Rangers, the Thunder Rangers and the Wind Rangers be able to stop the ever growing alliance between the two Villains or is Earth doomed?

Feedback: All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Author's Note: CC and I co write this story. You may also find this story on her account: Mystical Illyera. Alysson and Joey are my creation that I created when I was at work, if you would like to learn more about the girls and all that comes with them, please e-mail me at and I'll be happy to fill you in.

Chapter 1

"Now Alysson, I want you to come full force at me with your Sais," Sensei Lee told his student, as the two spared with their weapons, "Don't hold back. Give me everything that you've got. I don't want you to be afraid."

"As you wish Sensei," Alysson said as she twirled her Sais in her hands and then brought them together. She bowed to Sensei Lee and took up her fighting stance as she let the two weapons slide against each other and then letting her hands fall at her side, waiting for her Sensei to make the first move.

Lee smiled slightly as he brought his Sais up and without a warning he attacked Alysson. Weapons being blocked with loud noises and the two moved around in the room, defending themselves from the other and Alysson giving all that she could.

ººº

Joey was stretching off to one side as she watched her sister spare with her Sensei. She smiled as she walked over to the bench and picked up her weapons, two double bladed small swords, twirling them in her hands getting the feel of them and waited for her own Sensei to arrive for their daily training.

Sensei Chen walked into the room carrying a small brown bundle on his back and watched Alysson and Sensei Lee go at it across the room and made his way over to where his student, Josephine, was waiting.

Joey looked up at him, bowed and smiled, "Good morning Sensei."

"Good morning Joey, are you ready for your lesson?" Chen said as he smiled and placed the small brown bundle on the bench and unwrapped it, revealing the two shinny double bladed small swords.

"Yes, sir, I am ready." She said.

"Good."

ººº

Alysson turned around and blocked one of Lee's moves and came back with a counter attack.

"Good Alysson," He said as he watched her turn again and blocked his other move, "I see that our training has finally paid off."

Alysson grinned, "Thank you sir," She said, "Five hours of training a day has certainly paid off."

ººº

Sensei Chen and Joey walked out on to the sparring floor, a few feet away from where Lee and his student were sparring, "You are ready Joey?" Chen asked as the two stood in front of each other.

"I am ready, sir." She said.

Chen smiled and then bowed to her. Joey did the same.

Sensei Chen took up his fighting stance as Joey followed in pursuit and without another word said; the Master and his student began their daily routine of basic weaponry tactics before all others.

ººº

The two continued to move throughout the room, watching not to bump into Alysson's older sister Joey and her Sensei, Chen, as they practiced with their weapons as well.

By the time Lee and Alysson had stopped for a break, Alysson was covered in sweat and out of breath.

"You did well Al," Sensei Lee told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I am greatly proud of how far you came since you've been my student."

Alysson rested her hands on her knees and leaned forward as she tried catching her breath, "Thank you Sensei. I've only learned from the best there is."

ººº

Joey smiled as she looked over at her sister and shook her head. She looked back at Chen and lunged at him with her swords.

"Pay attention Joey," Chen said as he saw that Joey was slightly distracted and blocked her move.

Joey took a deep breath. "Yes, sir, sorry sir," And turned her attention back to Sensei Chen.

"Good, now that I have your full attention, I want you to do a double attack like I taught you last week."

She nodded. She had been practicing that move since her last lesson. She started moving in for the attack, her blades at her side, waiting for the right moment to use them and when she had that moment, she took it.

Chen turned as Joey brought one of the blades up and then quickly with the other, "Good Joey," He said as he blocked one of the blades, but not the other, "You are very wise. I see that you have been practicing."

"Thank you sir. I have," Joey said. She looked over at Al and smiled. Joey looked back at Chen and attacked one more time.

But this time Sensei Chen was ready for her attack and blocked her blades with one of his and did a spin around and then held his other blade at her throat, "That my student is called the spin attack," Chen smiled, "I'll be teaching you that tomorrow."

Joey looked down at the blade and swallowed the lump that was stuck as she felt the cold blade against her throat. She sighed. "Yes sir."

Chen removed his blade from her throat and looked at Joey and saw the disappointment on her face, "Do not worry my young ninja, in time you will be able to master all moves I teach you."

"Yes Sensei, I understand." Joey said as she tried to figure out how Sensei Chen had countered her move so fast.

"And before you know it, you will learn to counter my moves and teach me a thing or two."

Joey smiled, "Yes sensei." She bowed to him and looked over at Al who was standing off to the side, with her towel over her head..

"Good," He said as he bowed, "We will take a 10 minute break before we train again. I have a new move I would like to teach you."

Joey bowed once more and left, walking over to where Al was, "You did well out there." She said to her sister.

"Thanks," Alysson said as she took a drink of her water, "Sensei Lee was taking it easy on me, though I wish he wouldn't."

Joey smiled, "Look, Sensei is making sure you're on your toes," She said, as she grabbed the bottle next to her towel and took a drink before resting up against the wall next to the bench, "Before you know it, you will be the best."

"I am on my toes. I just wish he wouldn't make it so easy for me. How am I supposed to learn if he's easy on me?"

Joey shrugged her shoulders as she rested her head against the wall and thought, "Sometimes I wish Sensei Chen would take it easy with me, but I am glad he doesn't."

"Well at least one of us doesn't have it so easy," Alysson said as she sat down on the bench, "Because I like a good challenge. I think I should have a talk with him."

"Maybe."

"I think I will."

"Good luck," Joey said as she went back to her lesson.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Alysson grinned, as she took another sip of her water and then placed the black bottle on the bench, picked up her weapons, got up from the bench and headed over to where Sensei Lee and Sensei Chen were talking.

Joey went to Sensei Chen, feeling the thrill of fighting again as she was ready to go.

ººº

Lee and Chen looked up as Alysson made her way to them, "Hello Alysson, is there anything that I can help you with?" Lee asked as he looked at his watch, "We still have a few minutes before we start again."

"Yes Sensei, there is one thing that I would like to talk to you about."

ººº

Sensei Chen slightly bowed his head to the younger sister before he walked to Joey. Now he was going to teach her a new move he knew would be quite easy for the older girl.

Joey smiled at her Sensei, "I am ready."

"This is good," Sensei Chen smiled, as the two walked out on to the floor, "Today, I'm gonna teach you the Fly attack."

She nodded her head as she watched him, paying close attention, not wanting to miss anything that could be important.

"It's quite simple to do," He said as he walked a few feet ahead of her and then turned to face her, "What you would do is like a fly tumble attack. I know you have had quite a few years in gymnastics so this should be easy."

"Yes Sir." Joey said.

He showed her the Fly attack. First he took a few steps off to the side and then he backed up a little, giving him enough room to do the move. He then jumped out like he was taking off, like a plane, both blades tightly in his hands, came down with a double slice attack and did a tumble roll, landing on his feet.

Joey bit her lip as she watched him closely. She wasn't quite sure if she could do it, but she tried. She walked to about where Chen stood and tried the move. She held her blades tightly in her hands.

"That is wonderful Joey. Now do the double slicing and tumble roll," Chen called out.

Joey nodded and did the move again with everything together. She rolled and stood up next to Chen.

"Very well done Joey," Chen said, turning to the young woman, "You did a fine job. I want you to do it again and this time I want you to turn the tumble roll into a flip."

"Yes sir," She said.

ººº

Once Chen was away from them, Alysson turned to Sensei Lee and looked up at the tall Oriental man, "Sensei Lee, I feel that you are taking it easy on me when it comes to our sparing. How am I to learn to do it right if you just give me the win?"

Lee smiled, "You may have been right in the past Alysson, but today you won it all on your own."

She looked at her Sensei slightly confused, "You mean I did the counter attacks all on my own without your help trying to make it easy?"

"That is correct. Alysson, you are very bright and one of the top students in your class. I know the potential that you are capable of doing. This is why I train you. I know you will have no problems when it comes to certain things."

Alysson knew her Sensei was right. She ran her hand through her hair and looked up at Lee again and smiled, "Thank you Sensei."

"You are very welcome. Now are you ready to spar again? We can get in a few more hours before night falls."

Alysson grinned, "You bet."

Sensei Lee and Alysson walked out a little ways on the floor. They bowed to each other and got in their fighting stance once again, weapons in hands and ready to go.

ººº

As Joey walked back a few feet away to try the move again and Alysson getting ready to spar with her Sensei again, the amulet that was around both of their necks started to glow a dark eerie black color.

Joey looked down at her amulet, "Oh just what we need now." She said under her breath.

Alysson looked down at the amulet and felt the worry bubble upside her stomach; she knew what the black color meant. She was being called and there was trouble. She let the amulet drop back to her chest and she looked over at Lee. He nodded his head, giving her the okay to go. She bowed to him slightly before she turned to her sister, "Joey, we gotta go."

Joey looked over at her Sensei.

"You may go," Chen said, "The city needs you now. We will finish another time."

Joey bowed and ran over to her sister. "Let's go." She said to Al and left the dojo.

Once the girls were away from the dojo and out of sight from prying eyes, they stopped. Alysson turned to her sister, "How much do you wanna bet that it's Cragore causing trouble again?"

"Ten bucks," Joey said.

Alysson laughed, "Ten bucks you can't have. Let's do this."

Joey nodded.

Alysson placed one hand behind her back and held out the other in front of her. A bright flash of light and a crystal appeared before her, floating down until it rested in her hand. She turned to her sister and grinned, "I'll go first." The amulet around her neck had disappeared and appeared above her. She jumped off the ground and yelled, "Tsunami Storm, Ninja Form!" Flashes of blue and green energy formed around her body and with a flash of electricity, Alysson was covered with her ninja uniform, "Power of Fire-Electricity."

"Right behind you," Joey said. "Tsunami Storm, Ninja form." Her amulet was above her. Yellow and red light formed around her and her transformation was finished, "Power of Fire- Lightning."

The two teleported to where their amulets were giving the eerie black light from.

ººº

Joey looked around, "This is where the amulet said trouble would be." She said.

"Yeah, but I don't see anything," Alysson said, "Lets take a look around and keep your ears and eyes open. This could be another one of his traps."

"You got it," Joey said as she walked around.

As Alysson walked and checked out the alleyways between the buildings, the worry in her stomach got worse, "Joey, I'm starting to not like this. Something isn't right. If there isn't anyone around then why did our amulets lead us here?"

"Something must be going on," Joey said. She was across the street checking out the alleys.

On the very tops of the buildings there was movement. At least 20 Gorelocks, Cragore's personal army of ninja's, made there way from roof top to roof top...scoping out their prey below. When given the signal, they would attack.

Alysson looked around the alley between the two buildings and happened to look up when a few of the Gorelocks jumped to the next building, "Joey, get your butt over here. I think we've got company."

"Dang I hate those guys." She said as she joined her sister and saw the Gorelocks.

"I'm ready if you're ready."

"Let's kick some Gorelock butt," Joey said.

"I'm with you," Alysson said, "Let's take it up on top." With that, Alysson jumped up on top of the flat roof.

Joey followed her sister.

"Get ready to be toast," Alysson said as the Gorelocks all jumped on to the same roof. Without hesitating for a second, the Gorelocks went after the two sisters.

Joey started to fight them. She took on a couple at a time, "Typhoon Blaster," She said as her blaster appeared in her hand and started to blast the Gorelocks away.

Alysson did a flip off the edge and landed in the middle of some Gorelocks and fought them, kicking and punching, sending a few into the vent or the wooden door, "Looks like you're gonna have to pay for that door," Alysson said as she kicked another in it's chest, sending it flying over the edge of the roof and heard the smack of it hitting the ground," Ooh, that had to hurt."

"Meany, you kicked them into the door," Joey laughed as she had punched some Gorelocks off the roof.

"What can I say? The Gorelock needed to feel welcome. This is too easy," Alysson laughed as she punched one and grabbed its arm and flipped it over on to its back and stomped on its chest, "Way too easy."

"Just wait till Cragore makes his appearance." Joey said.

"More the better," She said as she turned to face the 5 Gorelocks that were making their way to her, "Call of Electricity!" With that said blue and green electricity shot out of her fingers and struck the Gorelocks down, "Smokin!"

Joey rolled her eyes, "You're having too much fun with this aren't you?" She asked, as she continued to fight the Gorelocks, "Chain Lightning." Joey called. Lightning came from the sky in a serious of bolts and hit most of the Gorelocks that surrounded her.

"Always," Alysson said as she watched the Chain Lightning strike each Gorelock a number of times, "Nice move."

"Thanks."

ººº

Alysson and Joey finished off the rest of the Gorelocks, leaving only dust behind as they exploded from their defeat. Alysson walked over to her sister, "Are you all right?" She asked.

'Yeah, just tired. What about you?"

"I'm okay, a little stiff from practice," She told her, "I didn't stretch like I should have. Do you think this is it? Cause I was really looking forward to kicking some more Goldilocks' butts."

"That could be. I wonder what Cragore is up to," Joey added.

"Oh the usual," Alysson said, "To take over the world...To rule it all." She mimicked his voice, "God, he sounds so out of style. I think he needs a new catch phrase like..." But before Alysson could finish, a loud rumble and shake, knocking both girls off their feet and the evil villain that both Alysson and Joey have been trying to capture or destroy for the last year and a half had appeared with more Gorelocks and one of his monsters, "Did you miss me?"

Joey slowly got up. "And he needs a new entrance too," She said and looked at Cragore. "Not really."

"How did I guess it would be you and your little army of Goldilocks," Alysson said as she stood up, "The three little bears called and they want their porridge back."

Cragore looked at the rangers. He stared at Joey, and then at Alysson. "You fools think you can capture me? Well you got another thing coming," He looked over at his monster and Gorelocks, "Attack!"

"We can always try you weenie," Alysson said, "One way or another you will be stopped." She fought the Gorelocks with ease, kicking and punching, flipping them, destroying them without a second glance but when it came to the ugly monster, that was harder. The monster seemed to block her moves and give off blows of its own, leaving Alysson in pain. She was punched and shoved back, falling backwards into the side of the ledge and she dropped to her knees, gasping for air.

Joey took on Cragore. She used her moves to the best of her ability against him. He blocked every one of her attempts. Cragore punched Joey so hard it sent her flying backwards and she fell hard to the ground. All the air escaped her lungs and she tried so hard to catch her breath.

"Is that all you got little girl?" Cragore laughed, "Well how about a little of this." He pointed his staff to her and released a bolt of energy in her direction.

Alysson caught this as she stumbled to her feet and she quickly went to her sister's aid, "Force Field," She summoned as she held up her right hand and the force field appeared, blocking the blast from her sister.

Joey closed her eyes, "Thanks little sis." She said as she stood to her feet, "Fire balls." Fire appeared in Joey's hands and she threw them at Cragore. Cragore blocked the shot in one fall swoop. Joey growled.

"No problem, be careful. I don't need you turning into a pile of ashes," She told her older sister, "I kinda like having you around." Alysson left her sister but not going off to far incase she needed her help and started to fight the monster again. She got up close when the monster grabbed her around her arms and pulled her close, growling and got a good look at the ugly monster, his teeth were large, his head was bigger then the rest of his body, he had 4 eyes on his face and green little warts were scattered across its body, "Man you are ugly. Who hit you with the ugly stick?"

The monster lifted her off the ground and brought her even closer to him and growled. His breath was bad and Alysson thought she was gonna be sick, "Oh god….what did you eat? Breath mint?"

The monster didn't take that insult to kindly and tossed her away but Alysson did a back flip and landed on her feet.

Joey brought out her twin blades and turned to Cragore and smiled evilly, "You are a dead man," She said as she did the fly attack. She did the double slice in the air but Cragore had moved out of the way and blocked the attack. Joey landed in the roll and didn't notice the edge of the roof and stumbled off the edge.

Alysson backed off a ways as she watched her sister do the new move that Sensei Chen had taught her earlier, but the landing had been off, "Joey!" Alysson yelled as she quickly ran to her sister, "Hang on Joey! I'm coming!"

Joey was struggling to get back up. "Aly I am losing my grip! Hurry!" She yelled.

Alysson ran faster and she reached the edge of the building, "I'm here," She said as she looked over and saw her sister hanging on to the small pole and she reached down, "Grab my hand."

Joey reached up but could not grab her sister's hand, "I can't reach. Please Aly, help me!" She struggled to keep her grip on the small pole, "Hurry, I'm slipping."

"Reach! You have to reach Joey," Alysson said as she leaned over the edge a little more, "Reach!"

Joey tried reaching again, their fingertips touching but yet it wasn't enough. Joey felt her hand slip, "I'm slipping," She cried as tears burned the corner of her eyes, "I can't hang on much longer."

"Don't you dare let go," Alysson cried as she felt her own tears beginning to build up, "Don't you dare. I won't lose you, not now, not ever." She reached down a little more and Joey reached her arm up. This time they were able to lock their hands together, "I got you, just hang on and I'm gonna try to pull you up."

"Okay, but hurry. I scared."

With all the strength Alysson had in her arm, she reached up with her free hand to grab on to the edge of the building and started to pull her sister up and braced herself with her feet against the building as she felt Joey let go of the small pole and grabbed on to Alysson's hand with both of her.

It took much of her strength to pull Joey up, but she did it. Joey hugged her sister tightly for saving her life again that day.

"Next time, watch where you land," Alysson said as she hugged her sister back, "You scared the crap out of me. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I did too. Thank you for saving my life again," Joey said and then turned her attention to Cragore and the monster, "Let's finish them off once and for all."

Alysson couldn't have agreed more, "Full power?" She asked looking at her, "Ranger Form?"

"Ranger Form."

Together the two pulled out their amulets with their fire stone in place in the middle of it. Turning to Cragore and the monster, Alysson and Joey held out their amulets in front of them and called upon their Ranger Form powers.

"Tsunami Storm, Ranger Form," Joey called out as her ninja form disappeared and her pink ranger form appeared, "Power of the Typhoon!"

"Tsunami Storm, Ranger Form," Alysson called out as her ninja form disappeared and her purple ranger form appeared, "Power of the Hurricane!"

"It's time to squash these guys and send them back to the firry pits of hell," Joey said as she leaped into the air, "Lightning Sword!" Her sword appeared in her hands and she came slicing down on the monster.

Alysson followed in pursuit behind her sister, leaping into the air and called upon her staff, "Electrical Staff!" She flipped in the air, grabbing her staff and strikes the monster across the chest.

The Lightning and Electrical part of their weapons took its toll on the monster and within seconds, sparks flew and the monster dropped to its knees and exploded to dust.

The two sisters landed the same time on the roof top and turned to Cragore, "You're next," Joey said.

Cragore shocked his hand and laughed. He fired his weapon at them and each girl dodged out of the way in different directions, "Not this time, Pink Ranger." With that Cragore reached inside his cloak and pulled out the object, "You're gonna have to catch me first!" He pointed the object, which the girls saw was an amulet, said something in a strange language and a bluish light came out of the amulet and opened a portal, "Until we meet again Rangers." With that said he ran into the portal.

"We gotta go in after him," Alysson said, "We can't let him get away."

Joey brought her wrist up to her communication pad and flipped it open, "Master Chen, I don't have much time to explain, but Al and I are going in after Cragore. He got away, but who knows where this portal will lead us. We have to stop him."

"Then you do what you must," Chen's voice came back over the pad, "Contact us when you reach your destination."

"Will you," Joey said and closed the communication pad and then turned to her sister, "You ready?"

"Let's go, the portal is closing," Alysson said, as she saw that the bluish light of the portal was fading.

"Okay."

Joey and Alysson ran in the portal after Cragore, not knowing where it led and knowing that Cragore had some distance on them.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please see Chapter one for details.

Chapter 2

Joey looked around the portal. Bluish green electrical energy zapped in zig zags through out the portal. She grabbed her wrist as it throbbed in pain from holding on to that small pole for that amount of time she was hanging on for dear life, and started to rub it. The deeper they walked into the portal the more she really was unsure where it was taking them. She turned to look over at Alysson who was also looking around.

Alysson was quite lost on where they were going, "I don't think we should have done this," She yelled over the roaring sound the portal had made.

"I am not letting that creep get away," Joey said over the sound.

"I know, but I don't like this. It's scary," She said as she grabbed onto her sister's arm. She looked back and could see that the portal was closing behind them, "Um Joey, I think this would be the perfect time to…RUN!"

Joey looked back and saw the same thing Alysson had, "I think you're right," She said and the two girls took off running down the portal as it closed in on them quickly.

ººº

They reached the end of the portal quickly and both girls ran off the end and fell to the ground, just in time as the portal zapped loudly and closed behind them, leaving no evidence of its existence.

Joey did a rolled and landed on her feet, and as for her sister, she wasn't so lucky to land on her feet.

"Owe!" Alysson whined as she hit the ground hard, "That's gonna leave a mark."

Joey gave Al her hand and she took it and Joey pulled her to her feet, "No kidding," Joey said, "Let's find a place and morph out."

Alysson dusted the dirt off her uniform and looked around at her surroundings, "Where do you think we are?" She asked as they walked a little ways and hid behind some trees, thankful that there weren't many people around.

"Not sure. We are going to have to ask around. Maybe we will recognize some people here," Joey said as she moved behind the trees.

"Well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto," Alysson said as she brought her communication pad up and hit a few buttons and her Ranger uniform disappeared, leaving her in her work out clothing she had on from before and frowned, "I think we're gonna need new clothes too."

"Oh yea," Joey said as she morphed out of her Ranger uniform and looked down at her own clothing of a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"But first let's find out where we are at."

"Lets. This is giving me the creeps."

"You and me both," Alysson said, looking around at her surroundings and noticed that they were in the park.

Alysson and Joey walked out behind the trees and started walking down the hill to the pathway, like nothing ever happened.

"You know, when we get a chance, we should contact Sensei. Tell them that we are okay." Joey said as she walked next to her sister.

"Yeah we should, I bet they are worried about us," She told her sister, "We've never really done anything without thinking first."

Joey nodded. "That's true."

"What were we thinking?" Alysson asked, "Oh wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer to it. We did it because it was our destiny to stop Cragore even if it meant following him half way across the world."

Joey smiled, "That is our destiny. It will take both of us to take him down."

Alysson sighed, "Yeah I know and when the time comes, we'll squash him like a bug, but lets not talk about that right now," She said, "Lets ask the next person we see and find out where we are."

Joey nodded.

They continued to walk down the path of the bike trail in hopes of finding someone that could answer their question of where they were at, but the more that they walked, the tired they grew and no sign of anyone that could help them. Alysson and Joey walked over to one of the benches and sat down, "Okay it's a nice day out, where is everyone?" Alysson asked as she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

"Not sure. Probably out at the beach or something like that," Joey said sighing and started to look around for someone and noticed the sign on the tree, "Blue Bay Harbor Beach…2 miles." It said in big black bold letters.

"How far do you think it is to the beach?"

"About two miles."

"How do you know how far it is?" Alysson looked at her sister strangely and then turned to look at the sign Joey was looking at, "Oh."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you can be really out there."

"I know," Alysson said quietly, "You feel up to walking the two miles to the beach?"

"I am up for anything, you know that," She told her, "Are you up for it?"

"Sure, what's 2 more miles gonna hurt," She said as she did not want to move, "We did worse, so why not."

"Are you sure? We can rest here for a moment."

"Nah, we can go. It's not gonna hurt me to walk a few more miles."

"Okay. Let's go." Joey said as she got up and waited for her sister.

"Alright," Alysson said as she dragged her body off the bench and the two girls continued again down the bike path in the direction that would lead them to the beach.

Joey looked around the path. She saw trees, trees and even more trees. Grass covered the ground as far as the eyes could see. Off in the distance a play ground for children and next to that a tennis court and a basketball court where a few people were playing and then her prayers were answered, she saw a few runners coming up the bike path, heading there way.

The runners came closer to Alysson and Joey, "Excuse me," Alysson said as she tried to get their attention but they just went past them, paying no attention to the two girls, "Excuse me," Alysson said again but that didn't help, "What rude people."

Joey sighed, "I know," She said. "We are almost there."

Alysson picked up a stick and started to peel off the bark, "This sucks. Remind me to never be rude to anyone if someone asks for our help."

"I know. It seems like they don't want to help us," Joey said.

"I could have told you that," Alysson said, tossing the stick to the side when it broke in two.

Alysson heard her sister sigh heavily and that only meant one thing. She was close to losing her marbles and biting her head off.

"Give me a break. I am frustrated," Joey said as she shot her younger sister an evil look.

"You're not the only one that's frustrated," Alysson said back, "So don't take your bitchiness out on me."

"I didn't do anything of the sort." Joey said as she saw the beach come into view.

Alysson laughed, "Admit it, you do too...ooh I feel like going for a swim," She said as she was side tracked from her discussion with her sister as the blue water came into view.

"I told you there were a lot of people here," Joey said, as the two walked out from the shaded comfort of the trees into the bright sunlight and saw the mass of people covering the sandy beach.

"Forget the people, let's go for a swim."

"Sure why not but we didn't bring our swimming suits."

"Who says anything about swimming suits," Alysson said as she started taking off her shoes and socks and dropped them in the sand and started walking to the water, "Go in your clothes, it's hot enough to dry off afterwards."

"Fine," Joey said as she took off her own shoes and socks and followed after her younger sister into the water.

The water was cold but in a comfortable sort of way. All the walking and fighting they had done made them hot and going for a quick swim was what they needed to cool off.

Alysson stuck her feet in, noticed how cold it was but did not care as she started walking out deeper and dove under the water.

Joey stayed near the edge of the water as she wasn't sure weather or not to go in her self. They had a villain to worry about and find. They should be out looking for him, not at the beach going swimming but the more she watched her sister have fun, the less she thought about finding Cragore…at least for now.

"You coming in or not?" Alysson called out as she began to float on her back.

"Going to hang out here. I will be in soon." Joey said and watched some of the other people come and go and two kids about the age of seven, trying to save their sand castle from the waves. Joey couldn't help but smile and laugh as she remembered that, that use to be her and Alysson doing the same thing as those two boys were when they were about their age.

"You're no fun," She said and dove under the water and swam under the water. She came up from under the water a little closer to the shore and she looked at her sister and grinned, 'If I can't get her to come in, I'll bring the water to her,' She said quietly to herself and laughed.

Joey turned her attention from the two boys after the last wave had come in and destroyed their castle and looked out and could see Alysson turned and started to float on her back again. She let her mind wonder to Cragore again and what had happened earlier. She ran her fingers through her hair and signed, 'We need to get Cragore before anything happens here.' She thought to herself and pushed that thought to the back of her mind and waded into the water a little more.

Alysson inched her way closer to Joey and then went back under water and swan the rest of the way to her. She jumped out of the water in front of her and yelled like a crazed lunatic and getting her wet.

"Hey that's not fair," Joey laughed and splashed her sister, "You're crazy.

Alysson laughed as she splashed her sister back, "I know that. I've only learned from the best my dear sister.

Joey laughed, "What? Are you saying that I'm crazy?" She asked as she continued to splash her sister.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Alysson jumped on Joey's shoulders trying to dunk her under the water. After a few attempts, she managed to knock her sister off her feet and she went down and under the water, all the while laughing.

Joey held her breath as she went under water. As she came up for air, she pushed her sister off and gasped for breath.

"Joey, are you okay?" Alysson asked, concerned as she stopped the horseplay.

"Yeah," Joey said and couched, "Just scared me when you did that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Joey said as she watched her sister look away. Grinning, Joey jumped on Alysson and the both of them went under water.

"Hey now, that's not fair," Alysson said as she came up for air, "I wasn't looking."

Joey laughed as she saw the look in Alysson's eyes and took off running out of the water, laughing all the while.

"I'm so gonna kill you Joey," Alysson said as she followed and she knew that their play time was over. She walked up the sand bank to her socks and shoes. She un-plastered her wet tank top from her chest and tried squeezing the water out of her work out pants. She then flipped her hand over and ran her fingers through her hair, getting the excess water and then flipped her head back over, "That felt good. We should do it again some time."

"Yeah, Next time I will get you." Joey said.

"What? You got me," Alysson said.

"No, that was payback," She told her, "Next time it won't be."

Alysson laughed, "You can try," She said as she picked up her socks and stuffed them in her shoes and picked up her shoes, "Lets go find like a lifeguard or someone that could tell us where we are."

"Lead the way," Joey said.

Alysson shielded her eyes with her hand and looked up down the beach. She spotted a lifeguard station a few feet away and then pointed, "This way."

Joey nodded and followed.

Joey and Alysson walked through the sand around the many people that came to enjoy the nice day. Watching a few people play with a football, kids building sand castles but what they didn't see where the group of teenagers playing volleyball, "Watch out!" One of the guys had yelled towards Alysson as their white volleyball was heading in their direction. Alysson looked up just in time to see the ball coming at her face and quickly moved out of the way as the ball came down and hit the spot where she was just in.

Joey looked over at the guys and picked up the volleyball and tossed it up in the air a little, "You okay Al?" She asked as she turned her attention from the two guys and looked over at her sister.

"Yeah, that was too close for comfort," Alysson said as she looked up as the two guys came running up to them to see if they were okay.

Joey nodded, "Didn't want to you to get clunked in the head."

"Yeah, didn't want that to happen."

"We're sorry about that," The blond hair guy said, "Our friend Dustin over there doesn't know how to serve the ball right. I hope no one was hurt."

Alysson looked up at him and smiled, "No, but I thought I saw my life flash before me."

Joey had to laugh, "Here's your ball back," She said and handed the ball to the guy next to him.

"Thanks," He said as he took the ball from her hands, "Are you guys new around here?"

"Yeah. We were wondering where we are." Joey said.

"We came…it's actually quite a funny story. We got on a bus for the heck of it and we ended up here, but we don't know where here is," Alysson said and laughed awkwardly as she lied through her teeth, "It's quite creepy not knowing where you are. So, do you think you can help us and tell us where we are?"

Joey smiled.

"Sure," The blond hair guy said, "You're in the city of Blue Bay Harbor."

Joey looked at Alysson and raised her eyebrow.

"Hmmm...Blue Bay Harbor? That's cool." Alysson looked at her sister and smiled strangely and then turned to the guys, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us."

"Yes thank you."

"You're welcome, by the way, my names Hunter and this is my brother Blake," Hunter said as he introduced himself and his brothers to the girls. Alysson looked at Hunter and then at Blake and raised her eyebrows as she did not see the resembles in them and then turned to her sister, "Brothers? They don't look like brothers."

Joey elbowed Alysson in the stomach, "Nice to meet you both. We really appreciate the help."

"Well they don't," Alysson said as she elbowed her sister back and then turned to the guys and smiled, "I'm Alysson and this is my sister Joey."

Joey bit her lip and smiled at Blake when their eyes met.

"It is nice to meet you girls," Blake said and smiled back at Joey, "Would you care to join us for some volleyball?"

Joey looked at Aly, "Come on. Please?" She asked her little sister.

"But what if I break a nail," Alysson said sarcastically.

'Who cares about your nail, two cute boys asked us to play," Joey said quietly so that only her sister could hear.

Alysson laughed, "I'm just joking, sure we can play." Then she turned to Hunter and Blake, "That would be cool."

Joey smiled. She nodded at Blake and Hunter. "I would love too." Joey said. She started to bite her nails. A sign when she is nervous.

"Cool," Blake said, "We're over there." He pointed to where 4 other teenagers were waiting for them to return with the ball.

"Come on," Joey said to Aly.

"Right behind you," Alysson said as she walked in the middle of Blake and Hunter, "So, now I must ask you Hunter because I'm not seeing it. How are you and Blake brothers when you guys don't look anything alike?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Joey said. She looked over at the other teens that were with Blake and Hunter.

"Come on you guys, we're waiting." Tori said.

"Hunter and I are adopted by the same parents," Blake told the girls, "It doesn't have to take blood to be brothers."

"Right about that," Alysson agreed, as she knew of a brother and sister that considered themselves brother and sister but yet weren't related in any way.

Joey smiled, "You are both cute." She said quietly and then looked wide eyes as she couldn't believe she had just said that.

Hunter looked at Joey with a questionable look on his face as he didn't hear her, "Did you say something?" He asked.

"No, she's just a little crazy," Alysson said and smiled, "The sun does that to her if she's out in it for a long period of time."

Joey felt her cheeks turn pink. She looked at Aly and gave her the look, "Thanks a lot." She said under her breath.

"Sorry, but I had to say something," Alysson said as they walked up to the others, "And you are right, they're both kinda cute."

Joey rubbed her neck, "I am getting a little burnt," She said as she could feel the heat of the sun on the back of her neck.

"Who are your friends?" The boy with dark brown hair asked.

"This is Joey and her sister Alysson," Hunter told him.

"Hi, I'm Tori," The blond haired girl said and then pointed to each of the other guys, "And that's Dustin, Shane and Cam and I have some sun block if you would like to use it."

"Thanks, that would be nice," Joey said.

Tori ran to her blue book bag and grabbed the sun block and ran back and handed it to Joey, "It's one of the best on the shelves," She told her, "It's also waterproof if you go swimming."

Joey took the sun block from Tori and opened the cap and squeezed a little into the palm of her hand and then began to apply the coconut scented lotion to the back of her neck, "Really appreciate this."

"No problem, my mom makes me take it with me when I go to the beach, she doesn't want me to get sunburn and then complain about how much it hurts later."

Joey turned and looked at her sister.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Alysson told her, "I don't burn as easily as you do."

Joey smiled, "Well, I am ready to play."

"Me too," Alysson said.

Joey looked at Shane and Dustin and smiled, "So which team am I on?"

"Let's make it interesting," Alysson said as she got a crazy idea.

"What do you mean?"

"But only if Tori is up for it," Alysson started, "I've played Volleyball for a few years and Joey has too, but how about you 5 guys against us 3 girls?"

"You have to be crazy," Joey said, not believing her ears and looked at her sister like she was crazy.

"Why not?" She asked, "Come on Joey, it's an easy win."

"I will play but it won't be easy." Joey said.

"Sure it will," Alysson grinned and then turned to Tori, "What do you say?"

"I'm in," Tori said and then turned to the guys, "What about you guys?"

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, "Because we can give you Cam to even out the numbers."

"You're saying I can't play?" Cam asked from the sidelines.

"No Cam, not like that bro," Shane told his friend, "I just thought we would try and make it an even number."

"Nah, you keep the extra guy," Alysson said and took the ball from Blake and walked out on to the volleyball court that was set up in the sand, "You'll need him."

Joey smiled, "I am so ready."

"I'm sitting this one out," Cam said to no one in particular as he went to go sit down near the net.

"Aren't you playing?" Dustin asked as he got into position.

"You have 4 people already," Cam said and then laughed, "Anyways, I don't wanna get beat by 3 girls. I'll just sit and watch."

"Okay if you insist on sitting out," Dustin said.

"I don't mind it."

"Let's get this party started before I fall asleep over here," Alysson said as she got in the serving spot.

Joey took the position up at the net. Tori did the same.

The guys took up positions on the other side...Blake and Dustin in front and Shane and Hunter in the back.

"Let's go Aly," Joey said.

"Get ready to be toast," Alysson said as she tossed the ball up in the air and smacked it hard and it went flying over the net.

Joey watched as the ball was passed from player to player.

"Joey, it's comin to you," Alysson said as she set her sister up for a spike.

Joey got up and hit it hard.

The ball went over the net as Joey did the spike and landed in the sand between Dustin and Blake.

"Yes," Joey yelled. She hi-fived Tori and Alysson.

"One for the girls and zero for the boys," Alysson said and catch the ball from Tori who threwit to her.

"Dustin, pay attention up there," Shane said, "We can't lose to three girls."

"I am, I am, Blake should have been the one to get that one."

Joey laughed as she rubbed her neck where her amulet sat. She was just happy to be playing with people her own age.

"Cool necklace," Tori said as she saw the amulet flicker in the sunlight, "Where did you get it?"

"My mother. She gave it to me for my birthday," Joey lied.

"That's cool. It's pretty."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tori said.

"Are we going to play or are we going to lollygag all day?" Alysson wanted to know.

"Was waiting for you," Joey said.

"Uh huh," Alysson said, "Here comes serve number two." With that she tossed the ball up in the air and instead of smacking it like the last time, she made a fist and punched it.

Joey saw it sail over the net.

Shane dove for the ball and just barely made it, but he hit it and the ball flew back over the net to the girl's side.

Joey got it and passed it to Tori and she set it up for Aly for the spike.

Alysson grinned as she ran and leaped into the air and with the palm of her hand; she spiked the ball over the net

Blake dove for the ball and hit it but it went out of bounce.

Joey smiled at him, "Nice try."

"Better next time," Alysson said as she went after the ball.

Joey helped Blake up.

"Thanks," He said, "Is your sister always that sassy?"

"Yeah. Even though she is younger, she has got a mouth that runs a mile a minute." She told him, "So what are you like?"

Blake laughed as he knew that Joey was right about her sister, "I'm the quieter one between Hunter and I. He's the more daredevil type and I'm the more laidback kind of guy."

"Really?" Joey said as she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, we're two peas in a pod but if given the chance, Hunter would be the first one to jump out."

"Same with Aly. She is more outgoing than I am."

"I would have never guessed that she's the outgoing one," Blake said and laughed as he rested his hands on the net, "She's quite the talker."

"Come on guys, we've got a game to play. Joey would you stop hitting on the boy, you can do that another time, right now we have a game to win."

"Well back to the game." Joey said.

Blake smiled as he walked away and went back to his position.

Alysson positioned herself behind the line and tossed the ball up in the air and smack it again over the net.

ººº

The game went on for the next few minutes and still the boys had not gained a point. Cam watched from the sidelines as he watched the guys get their butts stomped by the three girls. Whoever the two mysterious girls were, they were very well at volleyball. "Dude calling dude, this is Cyber Cam at your service, we have a problem."

Cam looked at the others and then at his communication watch, "What is its?" He asked as he kept his voice low and his head down, so that no one would think that he was crazy for it looked like he was talking to himself.

"I'm picking up a reading at the coral reef," Cyber Cam said, "Lothor must have unleashed one of his crazy monsters again."

"On it" Cam told Cyber Cam and stood to his feet, "Hey guys, we have to go."

"Awwww, come on, we were just kicking some butt," Joey said.

"Why?" Alysson said as she let the ball fly past her, "Is something wrong?"

"Business that needs to be taken care of," Cam told her

Joey looked at Blake questionably.

"Oh, anything that we could help with?" Alysson asked.

"No, we got it covered," Tori said, "If you guys find your way to the Storm Chargers, look for us."

"Sure," Joey said as she watched the group of friends leave them.

"Okay," Alysson said as she said goodbye to their new friends, "That was weird." She sat down in the sand and placed the ball in her lap, "I think this would be a good time to contact our Sensei's and let them know what's been going on."

"That's a good idea. They are probably worried right now," Joey said

"Yeah, we should go then."

"I saw someplace up the path a little ways. We can contact them there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Alysson said as she stood up and dusted off the sand and the two sisters started leaving the beach, "Oh by the way, that Blake guy was so totally checking you out."

"Knock it off. He was just being friendly," Joey said.

"It's true...the way he smiled at you or how he watched you play, which I think he was distracted by you and is why he missed the first 2 times hitting the ball. I think someone has a crush on you."

Joey sighed as she knew that her sister was right because she had seen it too but that was the least of her problems right now if some boy had a crush on her, "Let's just call Sensei."

Alysson laughed and saw the light red rise in her cheeks as she blushed and laughed again, "If I'm not mistaken, I think someone has a crush on him too."

"Fine Yes, I do have a crush on him. There you happy that I said it," She said, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Awe, my big sister is all grown up now," She faked a sniff and acted like she whipped a tear from her eye, "Well, I'm happy for you. It's about time you stopped being so shy around guys."

"I can't help it, it's who I am, remember I'm the shy one. I'm not as out spoken as you are when it comes to certain things…like boys."

"It's okay Joey; I get shy around guys that I like too, so you're not the only one," Alysson said as they made it to the spot that Joey had seen and after checking to see if there was any by standards standing around, Alysson flipped open her communication pad.

"Just wait till you have a guy that likes you," Joey said as she stood next to Alysson.

Alysson couldn't help but laugh, "That's funny," She said as she pushed a few buttons on her communication pad.

"Sensei Lee," Alysson said as the holographic image of him appeared before them, "We've reached our destination a few hours ago, a place called Blue Bay Harbor. We would have checked in a bit ago, but we were a little side tracked and it took us awhile to learn where we were at."

"I am glad to here from you girls, Master Chen and I were beginning to worry about you two. I hope everything is all right.

"Yes, everything is fine with us," Joey said.

"But we don't know where to find Cragore, he could be anywhere," Alysson said as she sighed frustrated, "He needs to be stopped before someone gets hurt."

"I know Aly and he will be stopped when the time comes," Lee told her, "But for now, you need a place to stay while you guys are there. I know the Sensei at the Wind Academy. I will contact him. If Cragore is at Blue Bay Harbor, he will probably make an alliance with Lothor," Lee said.

"Who's Lothor?" Joey asked.

"Lothor is a lot like Cragore, only worse," Chen said, "He was behind the disappearance of the Wind and Thunder Academies and all the students that were attending the school, only a few had escaped his attack. He is very dangerous girls. You must be careful if you fight him."

"Just what we need, more crazy nut cases to deal with," Alysson said, "What do we do?"

"Stay where you are. Do not give your identities as rangers away. I will talk to the sensei and let him know who you are," Sensei Lee said, "I agree with Master Chen, you have to be careful when it comes to Lothor and his monsters."

"You know us, we're always careful. Contact us after you've talked to the Sensei what's his name."

"Kanoi is his name. We will let him know and you can meet him by the end of the night," Lee told them.

"Anybody else we should worry about?" Joey asked.

"His two nieces Kapari and Marah. They're not very bright when it comes to being evil but don't let that fool you. They can be quite the villains," Sensei Chen said.

"Great, this is turning out to be one soar apple by the minute," Joey groaned.

"Just hang in there and we'll contact Sensei Kanoi and let him know and we will get back to you," Sensei Lee added.

"We'll be here," Alysson said as she looked around and saw nothing but trees, "I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Keep in touch," Chen said.

"Will do," Alysson said as she closed her communication pad, "What do we do next until he contacts us back?"

"Let's go meet up with the others," Joey said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but how do we find the Storm Chargers when we're not from around here."

"Look in the phone book silly," Joey said as she walked from their spot.

"Good, because I wasn't gonna ask anybody," She said as she followed her sister.

Joey laughed as the sisters started walking into town.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle, Kapari is being a pain again," Marah said as she stormed in, "She won't let me pick the next monster to release on the rangers."

Lothor groaned as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. For the last hour and a half, his two nieces had been arguing in the back about who gets to release the next monster on Blue Bay Harbor, "Aye," He moaned, his head pounding from the headache he got from their bickering, "Kapari, let your sister pick the next monster, you got too last time," He yelled to the back where the blond headed girl was.

"But Uncle..." Kapari whined, "I want too."

"Just do as you're told before I take your privileges away for picking the monsters."

"Fine! Marah you cry baby. You always get your way."

Cragore lurked in the shadows and smiled to himself and waited for the dark haired girl to leave before he spoke, "Looks like you got a ranger problem as well as I do too," He said to Lothor.

Lother looked up, "Who's there?" He said as he flew out of his seat and turned in the direction he heard the voice.

"You know who I am," Cragore said as he slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Well I'll be…" Lothor said as he got a good look at the man, "I never thought I'd see you here."

Cragore smiled, "I am glad to see you too, Lothor. Having some Ranger problems now are we?"

"You can say that," Lothor growled, "Those pests of Rangers have destroyed all my monsters that I've released on them."

"Maybe its time to send a new type of monster," Cragore said, as he walked closer to Lothor with a grin a mile wide, "Send those pesky Rangers to oblivion."

"Oh?" He asked and looked at Cragore questionable, "What do you have in mind?"

"An alliance, I help you, you help me," Cragore said. "We can get rid of both teams of rangers once and for all."

Lothor laughed evilly, "Sounds like a plan."

Cragore smiled evilly, "Good."

The two evil villains laughed as they worked together on a plan to destroy the Rangers.

ººº

Joey looked at the front of Storm Chargers, "Well, here we are," She said to Al.

"Yay!" She said sarcastically, "How exciting."

"You can wait out here, I'll go inside."

Alysson looked up at the sun, "Are you nuts? I'll die of a heat stroke if I stay out here."

"Then let's go," Joey said, as she grabbed her sister's arm and walked into the store.

Alysson stopped and yanked her arm out of her sister's grasp and her eyes grew large as she saw all the sporting equipment, "I think I've died and gone to sports heaven," She said as she spotted the racks with different skateboards and sorts against the wall, "Oooh, I'll be over there if you need me." And she walked away to go check out the skateboards.

Joey laughed, 'I knew she would like it,' She thought to herself as she walked over to one of the motocross bikes and ran her fingers lightly over the seat and smiled.

ºº

Alysson picked up the black and green skateboard and ran her fingers over the rough surface and then placed it on the ground and placed her foot on it and pushed it back and fourth, testing out the wheels. She frowned when the wheels on the skateboard were a little wobbly, so she picked it up off the floor and placed it back in the rack and moved on down the row to the next skateboard she liked.

ºº

Joey roamed through the shop looking at the other equipment, from helmets to protective gear. She smiled as she saw the helmet she was looking for. She picked up the helmet and tried it on, "Cool, it fits," She said as she took it off and placed it back on the shelf and then walked over to where Alysson was standing. "Find anything you like?" She asked.

"Not yet, I'm still looking," Alysson said as she picked up the next skateboard, which was Black and white with skulls underneath it, "Some of the boards are wobbly and the wheels need to be tightened or else someone is gonna take it out and either break their necks cause the wheels snapped or it's going to make the board spilt and crack and it won't be no good. You'd have to replace the whole thing."

Joey shook her head, "I hope Blake and his friends are okay," She said as she looked at the skateboards with Al.

"I'm sure they are," Alysson said, as she placed the board back on the shelf and picked up the next one, "Too heavy." And placed it back on the shelf.

"You are so picky you know that?"

"Always," She said as she spotted a skateboard at the very end and quickly went to check it out.

Joey stood there and shook her head.

"Is there something you're looking for?" Someone asked.

Joey turned around to see a woman standing there and could tell that she worked there when she saw her name tag pinned on her shirt, "Ummm... No we're just looking for now."

"Okay," Kelly said, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Joey said as she watched the woman walk off to go greet the customer that just walked in.

ºº

Alysson picked up the light purple with crazy dark blue lines that wrapped all the way around from top to bottom, skateboard and noticed that it was made with light weight wood, just what she was looking for. She placed the skateboard on the floor and placed her foot on it and moved it back and forth. The wheels didn't feel wobbly like the others; it moved soft and graceful like her old board and knew she had to have it. She flipped the board on its back wheels and caught it with her hand. Smiling, she picked it up and walked back to where her sister was standing.

"You found one?" Joey asked.

"Almost like the old board I use to have," Alysson said, "It's perfect."

"That's cool," Her sister said, "I found this cool helmet but I haven't decided if I want it yet."

"Show me it," Alysson said as she followed Joey to where she had seen the Purple with Gold Lightning Streaks on the sides, helmet.

Joey picked the helmet up and showed it to her sister.

"I think it looks cool, if you want it you should get it," Alysson told her, "I know your old one is just about had it."

"You think I should?" Joey asked.

Alysson nodded.

Joey smiled, "Then I will get it and you are right, I could use a new one."

"Good, now let's go before we decide to buy out the whole store." Both girls laughed as they knew that it was possible for them both to do that.

ººº

The bell above the door rang as the door opened, letting everyone know that there were new customers. Joey and Alysson looked up as Blake and the others walked in.

"Hey guys." Kelly greeted them.

Blake smiled, "Hey Kelly."

"What's up Kelly," Dustin and Shane both said.

"Not much guys," Kelly said, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing fine," Tori said.

"That's good," She told them, "Well back to work I go. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Will do," Hunter said.

Kelly smiled at the group of friends and walked away to go check out the customer that was waiting for her."

ººº

"I'm gonna go pay for my board," Alysson said as she saw their new friends walk in and waved, "Want me to pay for your helmet?"

"No, I have my own money," Joey said as she walked to the register. She saw Blake by the window and smiled.

"Okay, I was just trying to be nice for once," Alysson said as she walked up to the group of friends, "Hello Yellow, I see that you guys finally made it, was beginning to wonder if you guys were coming at all."

"Sorry it took so long," Tori said, "We ran into a little trouble on the way over."

"I hope all is well," Alysson said, "But if you excuse me for a minute, I need to go pay for my new skateboard. Be with you guys in a sec." And Alysson walked to the register and paid with the money she had stashed in her sock.

ºº

"Hey guys," Joey said, as she walked over to them after she paid for her new helmet.

"Hey, I hope you and your sister found the Storm Chargers all right," Blake said.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to find," Joey said as she held her helmet close to her, "So everything alright, your business taken care of?" She asked them.

"For the time being," He told her.

"We're gonna go find a seat, care to join us?" Shane asked.

Joey nodded, "Sure."

"So, where are you and your sister from?" Hunter asked, as he took a seat at one of the tables, flipping the chair around first.

"We're from Coppertown. It's actually not far from here," She told him, "We just came for a visit."

"That's cool," Dustin said, "Do you have family or friends here in Blue Bay?"

Joey shook her head. "No, we came for a vacation."

"Oh," He said, "What made you decide to come to Blue Bay for vacation? Blue Bay Harbor isn't all that fun and I've lived here my whole life."

"Just something different, I guess. It's not very exciting in Coppertown either."

"I think it's the monster attacks that draw the attention of others," Tori said.

"Monster attacks?" Joey asked, as she shifted in her chair and looked at Tori slightly questionable, "What monster attacks?"

"Yeah, the occasional monster attack, but don't worry, Blue Bay Harbor is safe," Tori added.

Shane elbowed Tori in the side to keep her quiet.

"Sorry," Tori said quietly.

Joey smiled, "So what do you guys like to do for fun?" She asked changing the subject, but knew she had to keep that little bit of info in the back of her mind.

"Dustin, Hunter and I motocross," Blake started, "Tori is a big surfer girl and Shane likes to Skateboard. Cam here is into computers and creating little gadgets. What about you?"

"Me? I'm also into Motocross. Alysson is a skateboarder."

ººº

"Did you find everything that you were looking for?" The woman asked Alysson.

"Yes I did, thank you. I just have one question though, is there a ramp around here where I could test out my new board?" Alysson asked as she paid the blond hair woman the money.

"As a matter of fact, the Storm Chargers has its very own ramp out back if you would like to try it some time," She told Alysson as she handed her, her change.

"That would be awesome, thank you."

"You're welcome. When you do, just go out the back door and you can't miss it."

Alysson grabbed the skateboard off the counter, thanked the woman for her help and hurried over to her sister to tell her the news.

ººº

"Cool, we don't see many girls that are into Motocross and skateboards," Blake said and smiled at Joey when their eyes met.

"I would love to go out and ride with you guys. I think it would be fun," Joey said.

"Joey...Joey!" Alysson said as she flew into the chair next to her sister, "Hi guys. Joey...guess what?"

"What?"

Alysson danced around in her seat as she was excited to go test out her new skateboard, "They...they have a ramp. I asked and the woman told me I can use it to test out my new board. This is so cool."

Joey turned back to the others, "You see what I mean," She said, "You want to try it out right?"

The others laughed as they watched Alysson get all excited over testing out her skateboard. Shane watched in amusement, finally someone his own age that liked what he did.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...come with me," Alysson said as she tugged on her sister's arm, "Pppllleeeaaassseee!" And batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"You're coming right?" Alysson asked as she flew out of her chair and then turned to the others, "You guys can come too and see me whip out since it's been like a year and a half since I been on a skateboard."

"I will be right out."

"Okay. I'll see you out there. I need to go buy some elbow pads. I forgot mine at home. Bye guys." With that, Alysson went to go check out the elbow and knee pads and gloves.

Joey sighed as she watched her sister walk away happy. She shocked her head, "I am never going to get use to being the big sister."

"Tell me about it," Hunter said, "I'm the oldest between Blake and I, and it can be hard."

"But only by a few months," Blake said as he looked at his brother.

"Well we better go watch her," Joey said, as she stood to her feet, "Don't want her to wait. She gets cranky and it's an ugly sight."

"I'll be out there in a few minutes," Dustin said as he stood up, "I need to check with Kelly to find out what time I work tomorrow."

"See you out there Dustin," Tori said.

ººº

Alysson quickly searched through the elbow and knee pads and found a pair of purple & black elbow and matching knee pads and grabbed the first pair of black gloves and went to go pay for them and then headed her way out the back door.

ººº

Dustin walked away and made his way up to the front counter where Kelly was working.

Joey turned to Blake and smiled, "So motocross is your sport huh?"

"Yeah," He told her as they headed out the back door where the skating ramp was located.

"I'd like to take you on sometime. I promise I won't beat you that bad."

Blake chuckled a little, "Is that a challenge?"

Tori looked over at Shane and smiled, "Looks like someone has a crush," She whispered to him.

Shane laughed and looked at the two, "Yeah it looks that way."

"Yeah, it's a challenge," Joey said.

"Then how about tomorrow? You meet me here say around 2:00 and I'll take you out to the track and see what you got," Blake said.

"You're on." Joey said.

"Then it's a deal," Blake said as he held out his hand to Joey and smiled.

Joey took it and shocked it.

"So, how long has your sister been skateboarding?" Shane asked as Alysson walked out the door and over to them, grinned at Joey as she took her helmet to borrow and smiled at the others before walking over to the side of the ramp to check it out.

"Since she was little, our parents couldn't get her off of it once she started," She told him. She laughed at the memory.

"That's cool." Shane said as he watched Alysson walk out onto the ramp and started jumping on it, "What is she doing?" He asked and laughed.

"No clue. Never saw her do that before."

"Hey, Alysson what are you doing?" Tori called out at her as she laughed when Alysson jumped again.

"I'm checking out the ramp...it can't be all crooked if I'm gonna test out my board."

"Will you get going already," Joey called to her sister, "I'll fall asleep of boredom if you don't get your butt up there and do something."

"Yes, mother." Alysson stuck out her tongue at Joey and got off the ramp and walked to the side where the ladder was at and began to climb it.

Joey rolled her eyes. She did not like having a little sister, but knew she couldn't avoid it, but also knew that she wouldn't give it up either. She was her blood and her lil sister and she loved her, even though she could be quite the pain in the ass. "She is really good at this," She said as she went to go stand next to Blake, "She was the first girl to win a trophy for freestyle skateboarding a few years back."

"That's cool," He said, nodding as he watched Alysson on the ramp.

Alysson got to the top of the ramp and placed her board down and put on her gear. She waved to the guys at the bottom, positioned her board at the edge of the ramp, placed her foot firmly on it, took a deep breath and pushed off; going from side to side, slow at first until she could pick up enough speed to really do anything.

"Let's go Alysson," Joey yelled.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Alysson said as she went from one end of the ramp to the other a few more time before she got enough speed and started out with simple tricks. One handed hand stands, then adding a few half turns, riding the edge of the ramp and then she started to get really daring with full turns, balancing her board on both feet as she did a two handed hand stand on the rail and walked a little ways across before grabbing the board with one hand and flipping over and landing on her board and going to the other side.

Joey sighed as she grew nervous with each turn her sister did, afraid that she would hurt herself, 'She is going to hurt herself one of these days,' She thought to herself.

"She's good," Hunter said as he watched Alysson do another full turn.

"Yeah, took her a while to get that good though," She said.

"Well it had paid off," He said but spoke too soon.

All that hard work for all those years for Alysson had not paid off for her when she whipped out, her board took off and she slid down the ramp on her knees.

"Shit," Alysson said as she slammed her fists on the ramp.

"Hey you almost had it," Joey said as her and the others went to go see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Almost doesn't cut it," Alysson said as she got to her feet and walked to her skateboard and picked it up, "Well, for it being new, it rides pretty nice but I think the wheels could be tightened a little."

"You're always so picky," Joey said.

"Damn right I am," Alysson said, "But look who's talkin, you're just as picky as I am when it comes to your dirt bike."

Joey bit her lower lip, "I am not going to argue about that right now."

"Because you know I'm right."

"Fine, you're right," Joey said as she walked back into the store.

The guys turned to Alysson and she only shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what crawled up her butt and died."

ººº

Joey was getting frustrated. She wanted to go find Cragore and put him out of his misery. She closed her eyes and remembered her ninja training and then took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed.

ººº

Alysson turned back to the others and shrugged her shoulders again, "So, what do you do for fun around here?"

Tori looked at the others. "I usually spend my time at the beach," She said smiling.

"That's cool. I've never been to an actual beach until today," Alysson said as she rested her board against her leg, "I usually spend my time in the gym or training in Martial Arts." She turned to the other three, "What about you guys and weren't there 6 of you guys? What happened to um...Dustin and Cam I think his name was?"

"They had stuff that needed to get done. They should be back soon," Shane said.

"Cool." Just then the communication pad on her wrist started to vibrate and Alysson looked down at it and then looked at them for a few seconds before hitting the black button to stop the vibration, "Stupid watch. Could you excuse me for a minute, I'm gonna go find Joey and see what she's doing."

"Sure," Tori said. "We will be right in."

"Okay," Alysson said as she picked up her board and ran inside. She spotted Joey looking around and walked up to her, "Hey Joey, we got a call."

"Huh?" Joey said as she snapped out of her trance.

"Call, we got a call when I was out back," Alysson said as she rolled her eyes, "It was probably Sensei contacting us about Sensei Kanoi."

"Let's go," Joey said as she grabbed her helmet from the table.

"We can head outside," Alysson said.

Joey went back outside and tried to find a quiet spot.

Once they were out of sight, Alysson flipped open her communication pad and pressed the blue button, "Sensei Lee, what did you find out?"

"I have reached Sensei Kanoi and he has agreed to meet with him," Lee said, "Also, I have some terrible news."

"Let me guess, Lothor and Cragore," Joey said.

"Well isn't that wonderful to know there is terrible news," Alysson said, "What is it?"

"Joey is correct. Lothor and Cragore just formed an alliance."

"That's just great, more crazy people to deal with," Alysson said and sighed heavily, "What did you want us to do about it?"

"I want you two to watch out. With those to together, they will be unstoppable."

"Understood. Where can we find Sensei Kanoi?

"Go to the forest just outside of town. There he will meet with you."

"Okay."

Joey nodded.

"Be careful out there. I don't want to see you get hurt," Lee told them, "We both want you two to return to us in one piece."

"We will," Alysson said as she closed her communication pad and turned to look at her sister, "Looks like we have some bigger problems then we expected."

"I am not looking forward to this." Joey said, as she played with her amulet.

"I'm not either," She said, "Cragore is bad enough to deal with but Lothor and Cragore together. If Sensei Chen & Lee are right about how evil Lothor is, we're in for a world of trouble."

"We better get trucking if we are going to meet Sensei Kanoi," Joey said.

"Yeah, but what should we tell the others?" Alysson asked, "They're probably inside waiting for us."

"You're right."

"Got a good lie?" She asked as they headed back inside and saw the group of people that they had befriended.

Joey shook her head, "Got to catch the bus?"

"Nah, we told them that we were standing for a while," Alysson said as she thought for a minute, "How about we need to go check into a hotel and we would catch up with them tomorrow?"

She nodded and agreed.

"Okay it works for me. Now did you want to tell them or should I?"

"You. I nominate you."

"I figured that," Alysson said as they came up to the others.

"Is everything okay?" Tori asked, "We came in and we didn't see you guys in here. We thought maybe something happened."

"No, no everything is fine. Joey wasn't feeling that well so we went outside for some fresh air. But we're gonna head out and find our hotel. Joey would like to lie down for a while and I'm kinda whipped out from the trip."

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Joey asked Blake, hoping that their deal was still on.

"Yeah and I hope you feel better," He told her.

"Maybe we all could do something tomorrow," Alysson said, "We'll be in town for a few weeks and maybe you guys could show us around and show us what Blue Bay Harbor is all about."

"That would be nice." Tori said. "We will see you tomorrow."

"See ya guy," Joey said and waved bye to them.

"Later guys," Alysson said as she looked up at Hunter and for once she really got a good look at him and smiled, "It was nice meeting you all."

ººº

Joey looked at Aly, "I saw that," She said once they were outside.

"What? I didn't do anything," Alysson lied, "I just looked."

"You're starting to like him. I knew it, I just knew it."

"Like him? I don't even know him," She said shocked that her sister would think that.

Joey smiled slyly.

"So, any crazy ideas that you have going on in that head of yours you can get rid of them, because there isn't anything to worry about."

"We will see about that," Joey said.

"There isn't anything to see about," Alysson told her, "I don't even know him so how can I like someone if I don't know him?"

Joey just shook her head. "I saw the way you were looking at him."

"I'm telling you Joey, I just looked at him. Is that so wrong to look at a guy without having you assume that I like him?"

"Okay. Sorry." Joey said.

The area where they were supposed to meet Sensei Kanoi came into view as they walked through the woods, "Come on, let's get this over with."

Joey nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is the place that Sensei Lee told us to meet Sensei Kanoi?" Alysson asked as she looked around the small opened area that was surrounded by nothing but trees, "I don't see anyone...are you sure we are suppose to meet here? I see nothing but trees and more trees."

"This is the place," Joey said as she looked over at the waterfall.

"Okay, so where is he at?" Alysson said.

"I don't see anyone here."

"I could have told you that," Alysson said as she sat down next to the waterfall, taking her shoes off and sticking her feet in the small pond.

Joey sat next to her and rubbed her neck.

They sat there for the next few minutes in silence, only listening to the sound of the waterfall. Lost in their own thoughts, they did not realize that they were no longer alone. "You must be Alysson and Joey," They heard from behind, "The ones that Master Lee contacted me about."

Alysson snapped her head around and saw no one, "Who said that?"

Joey turned around quickly, "Who's there?"

"Sensei Kanoi," They heard, "Please do not be alarmed."

Alysson quickly got to her feet and started to look around and she could not see anyone standing there, "Show your self."

Joey looked around, "Where are you?"

They heard the leaves move in front of them, but there wasn't a sign of anyone being there. "Is this some kind of joke?" Alysson asked as she stood next to her sister.

Sensei Kanoi moved closer to the girls, "This is no joke, down here."

Joey looked down and saw a guinea pig standing in front of them, "Sensei Kanoi?" She asked, slightly confused as she stared at the small animal standing before them.

Alysson looked down and couldn't believe her eyes. A small animal stood before them dressed in a blue outfit. Alysson did a double take to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, "Hey Joey, look it's a guinea pig. What do you suppose it's doing out here?" Alysson asked as she bent down on one knee and looked at the animal, "It's kinda cute."

The guinea pig looked at the girl strangely, "I heard that," The animal said, "I wouldn't call myself cute young lady."

Alysson's mouth dropped opened as she fell back, "Joey...that...that...it talked."

Joey's jaw dropped, "I think that's the sensei we are supposed to meet," She said to her sister.

"Yes, I am Sensei Kanoi, Master Lee has told me much about you," Kanoi said, "We don't have much time. We must go to my place to talk, it isn't safe out here."

"A guinea pig is the Sensei?" Alysson said as she looked up at her sister confused and then looked at the animal, "I...I think I've gone crazy, because guinea pigs aren't suppose to be talking."

"Something must have happened to him. He will probably explain it soon," Joey said.

Alysson closed her eyes and then opened one eye and the guinea pig was still standing there. She ran a hand through her hair before she pushed herself up on her knees and looked at the guinea pig. She poked the animal and poked him again as she watched him.

Sensei Kanoi turned to Alysson, "Please do not do that, I am not the Pillsbury dough boy, I will not whoo hoo if you poke me in my stomach," He told her as Alysson poked him again, "I don't appreciate the poking and plus it hurts when you do that."

Alysson watched as the animal moved his mouth and words came out. She couldn't believe her ears. She stood to her feet and quickly walked away. The next thing took her by surprised as she dropped to her knees and started laughing, "A guinea pig...is...is Kanoi...that...that..." But she couldn't finish as she doubled over with laughter, holding her stomach as it began to hurt and her eyes started to water, "That is ridicules."

Joey looked at Sensei, "I believe you. Don't pay any attention to my sister; she can get that way sometimes."

"It's okay. I do get that reaction sometimes," Kanoi said, "Lee says you need a place to stay while you are in town."

"Yes sir," Joey said, "It is nice of you to let us stay."

ººº

Alysson whipped the tears off her face, collected herself before she stood to her feet and turned around. She saw her sister standing there talking to the guinea pig and as hard as she tried to control her laughter; she failed when she burst out laughing again.

ººº

"You are welcome to stay as long as needed. If what Master Lee and Master Chen said about Lothor teaming up with Cragore, then we will need all the help to stop them," Sensei Kanoi said, "How long have you and your sister been after Cragore?"

"The last few years," Joey said.

"That is a long time," Sensei said, as he turned to Alysson who was resting herself up against the tree, holding her stomach, laughing, "Will she be okay?"

"She should be," Joey said looking at Aly, "This is kind of a crazy question, but what happened? Why are you a guinea pig?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Lothor." Was all that he said before he turned and started walking back in the direction he came from, "We must go now. We are not safe, I'm not safe being this small. I could be some animal's next meal. We will go to Ninja Ops where we will continue our talking."

Joey nodded. "Come on Aly. Let's go." She said as she followed Sensei Kanoi.

Alysson nodded her head and followed her sister, trying to keep her laughter under control. She knew that it was rude and wrong to laugh but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like everyday she met a talking guinea pig...things were just too weird for her.

ººº

They followed Sensei Kanoi through the woods until they reached a rock formation. He got close to it, touched it and part of the rock started to move to the side, revealing an entrance to Ninja Ops, "This is Ninja Ops," He said as he walked in and Alysson and Joey followed, "This is where you will be staying, with me and my son."

"Your son?" Joey asked as a puzzled look came on her face.

"Yes," Sensei said as they walked down the dark hallway, "I wasn't a guinea pig my whole life. I once was a man and did have a family before Lothor turned me into this creature."

Joey nodded. She looked over at Aly and looked at her curiously.

Alysson shrugged her shoulders as they reached the end of the tunnel and the wall moved and the entrance to the headquarters came into view.

ººº

The wall move again closing the entrance once all three of them were inside. Sensei Kanoi walked over to the counter and climbed on top of it, "I hope you will be comfortable here."

Alysson looked around the room. A couch, a few chairs and a table were placed in the middle of the room, "You live here?" Alysson asked as she turned to Sensei Kanoi, "It's big enough to house at least 8 people."

Joey smiled. "This is a nice place."

Kanoi nodded, "Tell me about Cragore."

Joey looked at Aly.

Alysson sighed, "Cragore is a very evil man. He's been after Master Chen and Master Lee for the last few years, claiming that they are the reasons why he's gone mad. He has something against them but we don't know what it is. We never dared to ask why; we just do what we were told. Then he got the idea to just destroy everything and everyone in his path, that's when we were given our amulets."

"That is right, Master Chen did tell me that you and your sister were Power Rangers," Sensei said as they reminded him of his own team of Rangers, "The Tsunami Rangers, from the Fire Academy."

"Something like that," Alysson said, "But we don't consider ourselves Power Rangers. You have to have more then just two to be considered. We just think of ourselves as Ninja's with special abilities."

Joey nodded, "You can say that again."

"I see," Kanoi said, "Has your Sensei's told you that there are others like you?"

"No, Not really," Joey said.

"When Lothor destroyed the Thunder and Wind Ninja Academies, a group of teenagers like yourselves were given the powers to stand up against him, to stop him from destroying Earth," Kanoi said but not trying to give away too much info for he wanted the girls to find out on their own, "But I don't know who they are. They keep their identity a secret. Maybe you'll come across them and help them, since there are two villains to fight now."

Alysson looked at him curiously, "Possibly, we could always use the extra help. Never know."

"We are going to need all the help we can get," Joey said to Aly.

Alysson nodded, "I hope we can trust you in keeping our little secret from the rest of the world. If anyone found out that we were 'power rangers' as you call it, things could get out of control and its bad enough Cragore has teamed up with a new villain that we don't know anything about."

"Alysson's right. I mean, if anyone else knew about this we could have major trouble on our hands."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Kanoi told the girls, just as they heard the door in the back close.

Alysson looked over at Joey, "Who's here?"

"That must be my son. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure."

"Hey son," Kanoi called out, "Would you mind coming in here, we have some guests that I would like for you to meet."

"I am on my way." A voice called from the hallway.

"I know that voice," Joey said.

"Sounds familiar," Alysson said as she looked at her sister again, "But where?"

Kanoi's son came into view and Joey's jaw dropped, "Cam?" She said.

"You know my son?" Sensei Kanoi asked.

"Hey, I know you," Alysson said as she looked at Cam.

"We met you at the beach earlier."

"Joey, Aly. Nice seeing you again," Cam said.

"This is just getting weirder by the minute," Alysson said as she sat down in the nearest chair.

Joey rubbed her eyes. "Someone explain this to me?"

"Yeah because I think I lost myself a mile back," Alysson said.

"This is all confusing to me," Joey said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Sensei Kanoi is my father," Cam said and smiled awkwardly at the girls, "Dad, you didn't tell them, did you?"

"I was about to Cam," Sensei said.

Joey shook her head, "This is just wonderful."

"Tell us what?" Alysson asked.

"About Cam being his son," Joey said.

"Eh?" Alysson looked confused.

"Never mind," Joey said and then she turned to Cam. "Is there a place where we can sleep? Our brains are totally fried right now."

Cam laughed, "Yeah, follow me," He said, "See you in the morning dad."

Sensei nodded.

Joey followed Cam; she bit her lip and looked over at Aly.

"Don't look at me," Alysson said as she followed Cam and her sister down a set of stairs, "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Do you think he knows about us?" Joey asked.

"I hope not," Alysson whispered, "I couldn't deal with that right now. Everything is confusing and mixed up. His father is a guinea pig and he talks...I don't understand. My head hurts from trying to figure this all out."

Joey giggled, "You are always confused. I will try and explain it to you in the morning."

"You two can share this room," Cam said as they stopped in front of a door, "If you need anything, I'm just right down the hallway."

Alysson nodded her head as she turned the door knob and pushed opened the door, "Thanks."

"Thank you Cam," Joey said as she walked into the room.

"Good night," He said as he walked down the hall to his room.

Alysson walked in the room and closed the door behind them, "What a day," She said as she sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes, "How come Sensei Lee or Chen didn't tell us that Kanoi is a guinea pig. I think they forgot that vital information."

"Maybe they didn't think it was important, or they just didn't know," Joey said yawning. She took off her shoes and placed them near her bed.

"Not important? I think there is more to the story that they're letting on," Alysson said as she laid back on the bed, "There's something fishy about this whole situation...something is up."

"You know how our new friends got called away on business? That is something else."

"Yeah," Alysson said, "That was rather weird. What do you think it means? Do you think they have secrets of their own that they're keeping?"

"Probably. You know I should get some sleep. I am meeting Blake early," Joey said as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Ah yes that is right," Alysson said as she reached up and turned the light off, "Someone's meeting her boyfriend...I mean Blake..." She then started to laugh, "Opps was I suppose to say that out loud."

Joey threw her pillow at Aly, "Night."

Alysson felt the pillow hit her leg and reached down to grab it, "Night Joey, don't have too many kissy, kissy dreams of hin." And threw the pillow back at Joey who was in the next bed beside her.

Joey felt the pillow hit her head. She grabbed it and thought of Blake. Soon she fell fast asleep.

Alysson smiled as she turned on her stomach and rested her head on her arms and thought of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. After a few minutes, she shook her thoughts away and went to sleep.

ººº

Alysson moaned as she came out of her dreamless slumber. She pulled the blanket off her head and turned to her sister who was still asleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time and sat up quickly, "Joey!" She called out rather loudly, "Time to get your butt up. It's 10 after 1. You were supposed to meet Blake 10 minutes ago."

Joey bolted upright. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" She said as she quickly got up, "I can't wear the same clothes again."

"I would have if I was up sooner," Alysson said as she lay back down and covered herself up with her blanket, "I just got up myself. Then you need to go buy some."

"Wait a second. I am not supposed to meet Blake until two. And you need to get up too."

"Oh...oops sorry," Alysson said as she covered her head with the blanket, "5 more minutes mom."

Joey threw her pillow at Aly's head, "Come on, I am not the only one that should be up."

"Awe man," Alysson said as she threw the blanket off her, "Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"But I don't wanna," Alysson whined.

"You know what, fine." Joey said as she got up and went to Ninja Ops.

Alysson groaned as she got out of bed and ran after her sister, "Wait for me," She said as she pulled her hair back out of her face, "I was only kidding. Geese, I thought I was crabby when I first wake up."

Joey stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"I saw a nice clothing store a few blocks away from the Storm Chargers if you want to check that out," Alysson said.

"I am doing some motocross today. So I'm going to need some gear too," Joey said.

"You can pick that up at Storm Chargers; they have everything there that you would need."

"I know. I think I left my helmet there. The one I bought."

"Well that was smart," Alysson said and then laughed, "I shouldn't be talking, I think that's where I left my skateboard."

Joey laughed, "We are just being forgetful aren't we?"

"Well, looks who talking, you miss forgetful as well."

Joey made a funny face at her sister.

Alysson made one right back at her, "Didn't mom ever tell you if you keep making funny faces, your face will stay like that?"

Joey groaned, "You are asking for it sister."

"Bring it on big sister," Alysson grinned evilly.

Joey had that look of readiness in her face when the two girls walked into Ninja Ops.

"Good afternoon girls," Sensei Kanoi said as Joey and Alysson walked in.

Alysson smiled, "Likewise."

"Good afternoon Sensei," Joey said.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept like a log," Joey said as she stretched her arms over her head.

"I slept like a leaf," Alysson chuckled, as she sat down at the counter.

Joey smiled and sat down on the chair. She looked down at her amulet. It was glowing. "Ahhh... Al, I think we might have some trouble."

"Great," Alysson said, rolling her eyes as she looked down at the amulet around her neck, "Just what I need first thing when I wake up. Well, I guess this means shopping will be hold off until we're done kicking butt all over Blue Bay Harbor."

"That's just great. Now I will miss my appointment with Blake," Joey mumbled under her breath.

Alysson placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll understand why you were late. We can just tell him we got lost...that always works," She told her, "But let's go kick some Gorelock butt and whatever else tweetle dee and tweetle dumb throw at us. You can take your anger out on them; it'll make you feel better."

"Let's go," Joey said, as she stood to her feet and smiled, "I am ready anytime to kick Gorelock backsides."

Alysson smiled, "Now that's what I'm talking about." She turned to Sensei Kanoi, "If you'll excuse us, we have some Gorelock butt to toast."

"I understand. Be careful," Sensei said.

"Ninja form?" Joey said?

"Always," Alysson said to Sensei Kanoi and then turned back to her sister and nodded, "Ninja Form."

"Tsunami Storm, Ninja Form: Power of Fire- Lightning," Joey said as she transformed into her black and pink ninja uniform.

"One extra crispy monster coming up," Alysson grinned, "Tsunami Storm, Ninja Form: Power of Fire-Electricity." And Alysson transformed into her black and purple ninja uniform.

Joey looked at Aly and transported to where the Gorelocks are.

ººº

Sensei Kanoi watched as the girls morphed and teleported out of Ninja Ops. Once the girls were gone, Sensei quickly left the living room quarters and went to the actual command part of Ninja Ops where he spotted Cyber Cam at the viewing TV, monitoring the activity that was going on. "Cyber Cam, have the rangers been notified yet?" Sensei Kanoi asked as he climbed up the side and on to the table next to the viewing TV and checked out the damage himself.

"Not yet. I was just about to contact them," Cyber Cam said.

"Okay notify them and tell them they need to get down there," Sensei told Cyber Cam, "We could have some trouble with the monsters."

Cyber Cam nodded. He contacted the Rangers and told them of the situation.

ººº

Meanwhile, Joey and Alysson landed at the coordinates, "Keep your eyes open," She said to Aly who stood right next to her.

"You sure this is the right place?" Alysson asked as they walked around in the coral canyon as there appears to be no one around. Then she stopped in her tracks, "Whoa, that was weird, I just had the case of Deja Vu."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Remember back in Coppertown, we showed up and there wasn't a thing around and I asked you if it was the right place?"

"That's right, I do remember now."

"Deja Vu," Alysson said again.

Joey nodded.

ººº

The Wind and Thunder Rangers appeared at the Coral Canyon and in seconds they were surrounded by Gorelocks.

"Where did they come from?" Tori asked as she took up her fighting stance, "I don't remember ever seeing them before."

"I don't know Tori," Shane said as he turned and more of the black ninjas appeared.

"What do we do?" Dustin asked as he took up his fighting stance next to Hunter.

"We do what we do best," Hunter said, "We fight."

ººº

"There," Joey said as she looked over the ridge, "Looks like they are in trouble."

"Who could they be?" Alysson asked as she hid behind a big bolder, "What if it's a trap?"

"They are rangers we have to help them."

Alysson stopped her sister, "Joey, how do you know they are Rangers? They look nothing like us in Ranger form. How do you know if it's not a trap? All part of Cragore and Lothor's plan, to trap us and rid us of our powers."

"Look at them Aly. They are in trouble and need our help."

"Okay if you say so," Alysson said, "But if it's a trap, I'm kicking your ass then."

"Fine by me," Joey said.

"Then lets go kick some Gorelock butt," Alysson said as she stepped out from behind the bolder.

Joey stepped from behind the bolder. She nodded to her sister.

ººº

"Who are these freaks?" Tori asked as she was kicked in the chest and set backwards into Blake and Hunter, knocking them off their feet.

"They don't look like the normal Kelzacks we fought before," Dustin said.

"I don't think they are Kelzacks," Shane said as he got to his feet, after he was knocked to his knees from a blow to the chest, "They're much harder to fight."

Tori scrambled to her feet, "Sorry guys," She told Blake and Hunter, "They're fast and I didn't see that kick."

Blake looked at Tori. "Hey we are all in the same boat here."

ººº

Joey looked over at her sister, "Ready?"

"Ready," Alysson said.

"Let's kick some Gorelock butt," Joey said as she jumped from the ledge.

"Right behind you," Alysson said as she flipped off the edge of the Coral Canyon.

Joey landed in the middle of the Gorelocks and started to fight them off one by one. The others not realizing at that moment they were no longer alone in the fight to stop the black fighting ninjas.

"How do we beat them if we don't know what they are?" Tori asked, as she tried to fight off a few of the black ninjas.

"Easy as pie," Alysson said as she landed on her feet, from behind Tori, Blake and Hunter. The three rangers turned around to see someone standing there in a black and purple ninja uniform.

"Who are you?" Tori asked.

Alysson smiled, "I come in peace," She said as she held up her hand as the three pulled out their blasters and pointed it at Alysson, "Looks like you could use some help." She watched as a member of their team was kicked into the side of the rock canyon.

Joey watched from her spot as a ranger flew into the rocks. She ran over and helped him to his feet, "You alright?" She asked the ranger.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said as he got to his feet and looked at the Ninja dressed in pink and black, "Who are you?"

"I am here to help you and it looks like you could use some," She told the ranger in red.

"You know how to stop them?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

Joey looked at Alysson

"Just a friend," Alysson said as the Gorelocks started to swarm around the group, "Fight now, chat later."

Joey started to fight the Gorelocks. She used her training to the best of her abilities.

The purple ninja pulled out her laser blaster and started to blast the Gorelocks before they could move in on them.

"How do we destroy them?" The Red Ranger asked as he punched a Gorelock in the chest and it went down with a thud, within seconds the Gorelock jerked and exploded to dust.

"Aim for the chest area," Alysson said as she kicked the Gorelock that invaded her space, "And they explode afterwards."

Joey took out her double blades and started slashing the Gorelocks one by one.

Blake was busy fighting off Gorelocks. He used everything he could against them.

"Get off me!" Tori yelled as she tried to struggle free of the Gorelocks grasp. She was taken by surprise when she was fighting the two black ninjas when they grabbed her from behind, "Let me go!"

Alysson turned to see the blue female ranger in need of some help. She finished off the two Gorelocks that she was fighting and quickly went to aid the ranger, "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Alysson said as she kicked the first Gorelock that was holding one of Tori's arms, in the chest and then kicked the other one that was holding her other arm, "I guess not."

"Thanks," Tori said as she finished off the remainder two.

"No problems," Alysson said as she rushed off to help the Yellow Ranger who had two Gorelocks after him.

Joey finished off the Gorelocks that had surrounded her. She went to help the Thunder Rangers with there's.

"Time to send you guys back to the firing hells you came from," Alysson said as her finger tips flickered with Electricity. She called upon her Electrical Staff, channeled her energy in it and pointed it at the swarm of Gorelocks and fired. Bluish green energy came from her staff and zapped the Gorelocks, sending them back on to their butts, their bodies jerked and convulsed until they exploded to dust, "Too bad, so sad."

Joey brought out her Lightning sword. "Time to say good night," She said to the Gorelocks as lightning surrounded her and went across her arm to her sword. It fired dark blue streaks at the final Gorelocks. They fell to the ground and exploded into dust.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about," Alysson said as she watched her sister use her Lightning Sword, "BBQ anyone?"

Joey took a deep breath. She held onto her sword and walked over to her sister, "Everyone okay?"

"Yes, thank you," The Blue Ranger said, "How can we thank you for your help? They were really tough to beat."

"How did you know where to find us?" The Red Ranger asked.

"How did you know how to destroy them?" The Navy Ranger asked.

Alysson sighed as all the questions were thrown at them all at once, "Whoa, first off one question at a time," She said as her staff disappeared, "They're called Gorelocks. Cragore's personal army of black ninjas. We've followed Cragore through a portal and we ended up here."

"To answer the second question, we had a feeling there was trouble and we ended up here." Joey said.

"Our sources tell us that he has teamed up with Lothor," Alysson finished.

Joey nodded her head.

"And that must be stopped. Cragore is a dangerous man. We've been after him for some time now and he keeps on slipping through our grasp."

Joey looked at the other rangers, "That is why we are here, to stop Cragore before its too late."

"So, you're saying that we have a new villain in town that teamed up with Lothor, our villain?" The Crimson Ranger asked, "And you two are like us who are Power Rangers?"

Alysson nodded, "Something like that. That's the short version of it."

Joey looked at Aly. "You could say that."

"But how is that possible?" The Red Ranger asked, "I mean about you two being power rangers. I thought we were the only ones."

"We were told we were the only ones," The Yellow Ranger added.

"I thought that also, but that changed when I saw you guys," Joey said.

"Well you guys aren't the only ones that have problems with villains," Alysson said.

"Well if what you say is true," The Blue Ranger said, "Then we can use all the help we can get to stop both Cragore and Lothor."

"We will be around," Joey said and then turned to Aly, "Let's go."

"Wait, who are you?" The Navy Ranger asked, "Where can we find you if we need your help?"

"You can call me Al," The Purple Ninja said, "Don't worry, we will be watching."

"I am Jay. We will see ya around" The Pink Ninja said as she walked with her sister.

ººº

The two girls had disappeared, teleporting to the very top of the Canyon.

"God that was close," Joey said.

"But it's weird," Alysson said as she morphed out of her ninja outfit, "I wouldn't have seen it coming that there were others like us."

"Neither did I," Joey said as she morphed out of her ninja outfit also. Joey looked down at her watch. "Dang it, I'm late."

"Well we can hit the clothing store on the way to Storm Chargers," Alysson said as they started walking, "Who do you suppose they are?"

"No clue." Joey said as she made their way to Storm Chargers.

ººº

"Do you think Sensei knows about them?" Dustin asked.

"Probably, we should ask him," Shane said.

"If he knew, then how come he didn't tell us?" Tori asked, "I mean it would have helped to know that we had help."

"I don't know Tori," Shane said, "But I'm sure Sensei can help us with our questions. Let's head back to Ninja Ops and have a talk with that guinea pig."

Blake and Hunter nodded.

With that said the 5 Rangers teleported to Ninja Ops.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori was sitting next to Dustin at Ninja Ops, "Sensei, those ninjas who helped us, is there anything else on them?"

"Just what you know," Sensei told her, "I didn't learn about them until I saw them on the screen."

"Who are they?" Blake asked, "I mean they didn't come out of the sky."

"From what I heard, they've been after that villain Cragore for quite sometime. He jumped portals, they followed and they came to Blue Bay Harbor," Sensei said, as he walked across the counter, "From my resources and what I have gathered here with the help of Cam and Cyber Cam, they are from the Fire Ninja Academy, but I was not told where that was located."

Shane looked at the others.

"But I thought Lothor destroyed all the Ninja Academy's?" Hunter asked," And all the students and Sensei's went missing."

"Lothor wasn't able to find the Fire Ninja Academy, I'm pretty sure it is well hidden from those who try to take over," Sensei said.

"This is a little hard to believe," Blake said.

"Yeah," Tori added, "I thought we were the only ones."

"I thought so myself," Sensei said to his students, "But if Cragore is as evil as Lothor, you rangers will need all the help you can get to bring down their alliance."

Shane nodded.

Blake looked down at his watch, "Oh great I got to get going. I am supposed to meet someone at Storm Chargers this afternoon and I am already late."

"I'll tag along," Dustin said as he stood up, "I wanna test out my new brakes."

"I'll come too if Sensei doesn't need us for anything else," Hunter said.

Sensei shook his head, "No, you may be excused. When I learn more I will let you guys know about our new guests."

"Thank you sensei," Tori said as she followed the guys out.

"Are you coming with us Tori?" Hunter asked as they walked out of Ninja Ops.

"No, I thought I would head down to the beach and catch some waves," She said.

"I think I'll join Tori," Shane said.

"Okay guys, we'll catch you later," Blake said.

"Bye guys," Tori said as her and Shane went their separate ways from Dustin, Blake and Hunter.

ººº

Joey was shopping with Aly. "Come on Al, I need to get going. I am supposed to meet Blake at Storm Chargers."

"I'm almost finished," Alysson said as she finished trying on the purple and silver swim suit. She looked herself over in the mirror in the dressing room, liked what she saw, stripped out of it, put her clothes on she had already purchased when they first arrived at the clothing store and opened the dressing room door, "You are so impatient, you're just like mom."

"Well I am sorry. We were supposed to be there half an hour ago." Joey had some nice summer dresses and a few tee shirts and shorts.

"I'm sure he'll understand why we're late," Alysson said as they started walking to the front counter, "Just tell him we got lost."

Joey scoffed, "Sure," She said as she went to pay for her stuff, "What are we going to do with this stuff?"

"We'll see if we can leave it at the Storm Chargers and pick it up on the way back," Alysson said as she placed her items on the counter."

"Okay, I need to pick up some gear there anyway," Joey said, "And the helmet I bought yesterday."

"Yeah you'll need that," Alysson said, "I know I need to pick up one...safty first is what mom always said."

Joey rolled her eyes, "She still hated that I was doing motocross." She said as she frowned at the thought of their mother not coming to terms with her choice of sport before she had left her and her sister.

"She didn't like me skateboarding; but she got over it..." Alysson said as she handed the woman the money she owed, "...eventually."

Joey placed the garments on the counter, "Yeah, she did eventually."

"But at least we had one parent that was supportive...Dad," Alysson said, "He never gave us much crap about being into guys sports. Now that I think about it, I think Dad wanted boys but instead he got us and turned us into sports freaks."

Joey laughed and paid the clerk, "You're right, Dad did get me into motocross."

"He bought me my first skateboard," Alysson added and then thanked the clerk, grabbed her two bags from the counter and started for the door.

Joey thanked the clerk also and walked out with her sister with her two bags full of stuff.

"I'm so glad Sensei Lee gave me my allowance early," Alysson stated flatly, "I'd hate to have no money and be here in the same clothes all those days because after a while, I'd be starting to smell kinda not so fresh."

"And I have to be with you," Joey said smirking.

"Hey you shouldn't be talkin either; you'd be in the same boat as me too if Sensei Chen didn't pay you."

"At least I brooought all of my money," Joey bragged.

"At least I know how to save my money."

"I have been saving also. This is the first time in a long time that I have been shopping," Joey said with an innocent look on her face.

Alysson laughed, "You are such a liar. I saw you at Spencer's the other day buying a t-shirt."

Joey stuck her tongue out at her as she tried to hide the truth that was written across her face. Alysson was right; she was at Spencer's the other day buying a shirt, "What, are you stalking me now?"

"Of course," Alysson giggled, "That's what sisters are supposed to do."

ººº

Joey and Alysson reached Storm Chargers. They headed in and walked over to one of the tables, "Looks like we are the first ones here," Alysson said as she placed her bags on top of the table and flopped down in one of the chairs.

"Hmm, I wonder why he isn't here," Joey said, as she wandered off not far from Alysson and looked through the motocross gear. When she found an outfit and gloves that she wanted, she removed it from the rack, "I wonder if my helmet is still here."

"Go find out," Alysson said, "And can you check to see if my board is here too? I think I'm gonna have to clue it to myself to keep from losing it."

"You mean Glue?" Joey said.

"Yeah that's it," Alysson giggled as she realized her mistake.

Joey rolled her eyes and went over to the clerk, who they came to know as Kelly, "Hi Kelly, I was wondering if my sister and I left our stuff that we bought here yesterday."

"Let me check," Kelly said as she checked under the counter. She walked down a little ways and spotted the skateboard and helmet, "Yes you did." She pulled the items out and walked back to where Joey was waiting and handed her the stuff, "Dustin found it by the door yesterday."

"Thank you Dustin," Joey said. "We were wondering what happened to them." She said. Joey placed the motocross gear she was buying on the counter.

"Would that be all?" Kelly asked as she started taking the gear off the counter to ring it up, "You find everything that you were looking for?"

"Yes I did thank you."

"Your total is $45.83," She told Joey as she placed the items in a bag.

Joey handed Kelly the money.

"Out of $46.00." She pushed the buttons on the register and handed Joey her change, "Have a nice day."

"Thanks Kelly. By chance have you seen Blake?"

"No I haven't," Kelly told her, "But if I see him before you do, I'll let him know that you're looking for him."

"Thanks," Joey said as she made her way back towards Aly.

"You're welcome," Kelly said as she went about her business.

ººº

Joey sat down by Aly, "Here," She said handing the skateboard to her.

"Thanks," Alysson said as she took the board from her sister and placed it on the table, "So, I did leave it here. Where was it found?"

"By the door. Dustin found it," Joey said.

"Oh, remind me to thank him the next time I see him," Alysson said as she rested her arms on the board, "So, any sign of him?"

"No not yet," Joey said, "I'm guessing he is not going to show up."

Alysson looked over at her sister and saw the disappointment on her face, "I'm sure he'll be here," She reassured her, "I'm sure something came up that he had to take care of and that's why he's running a little late."

"You know those Rangers; I could have sworn that one sounded like Blake," Joey said.

"I wouldn't know, I was too busy turning Gorelocks into extra crispy ninjas with a side of dust," Alysson smirked.

"You didn't even notice when we were just talking to them?"

"Nope," Alysson said and shrugged her shoulder, "I never really gave it any thought."

Joey sighed. She went to her own little world to think.

Alysson yawned as they sat and waited for Blake to show up.

Joey played with her amulet as she waited, "Are you sure we were suppose to meet them here?" She asked.

"I think he did say 2:00 at Storm Chargers," Alysson said, "At least I think so. How would I know? I was by the ramp. I only caught a little of it."

"Great," Joey said.

"But I think that's what he said."

"If someone comes let me know."

"Where you going?" Alysson asked.

"I'm going to go outside," Joey said as she got up and went outside. She needed to be alone to clear her head.

"Oh okay," Alysson said as she rested her head on the board.

Alysson sat at the table bored. She had flipped her skateboard over and started to spin the wheels, watching them as they spin, "Wow, this is so much fun," She said and yawned again.

ººº

Joey stepped out from the air conditioning building into the warm sunny outside. She walked over to the ramp, seeing that no one else was out back; she sat down on the edge of the ramp. She turned so that she was on it all the way and lay back, resting her head on her arm. She sighed heavily as she let her mind wonder, "This was a big mistake," She finally said as she sat up and swung her feet around and placed them on the ground. It ate away at her knowing that Blake wasn't going to show…she hoped that he would, but knew that he wasn't.

She sighed again as she let her emotions get the best of her and then she remembered something that Sensei Chen had taught her, that when things got the best of her, all she had to do was do the breathing excise he had taught her and she would feel better afterwards. So, Joey crossed her legs in front of her, closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the sadness that filled her heart.

ººº

Blake and the others showed up at Storm Chargers. He spotted Aly sitting at the table and headed in her direction as Hunter & Dustin followed him, "Hey Aly, where's Joey?" He asked as he looked around the store and didn't see her sister.

"Huh what?" Alysson said nearly jumping out of her skin. She turned to see Blake with Hunter and Dustin right behind him, "Gosh, you scared the beejeezes out of me."

"Sorry," Blake said as he smiled slightly.

"Trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Alysson said as she placed her hand over her rapid beating heart, "Joey's out back. She thinks you were going to pull a no show."

Blake grimaced, "Sorry I got a little sidetracked." He said as he went out to the back.

Alysson shook her head as she watched Blake go out back and then turned her attention to the other two, "Well what a surprise," Alysson smiled, "Care to join me at the boredom table?"

Hunter smiled and sat across from Alysson while Dustin grinned as he pulled up a seat next to her, "I see that you got your skateboard back."

"Yes I did," She told him, "Joey told me that you found it and had Kelly...I think her name is...hold on to it for me, I thank you."

"It's not a problem," He told her, "I found it by the door with your sister's helmet. Did she get that back too?"

"Yes she did."

"That's good. Hunter here is the one that identified it because I was gonna put them back on the shelf."

Alysson turned to Hunter and smiled, he returned her smile.

"Well, thank you both," She said as she spins the wheel again.

"So Aly, how long have you been skateboarding?" Hunter asked as he watched her spin the purple wheel over and over again.

"As far back as I can remember. My father bought me my first skateboard and since then I haven't been able to stay off one."

"That's cool," He said, as he looked up and met her gaze.

She blushed slightly and felt her face grow warm, "Did you guys wanna go out back? Blake and Joey seem to be out there for a long time."

"Yeah," Dustin said as he felt awkward sitting there with them, and stood to his feet.

Alysson got up and left her stuff on the table, knowing that no one was going to steal it and followed Dustin and Hunter out to the back.

ººº

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Blake said after a few minutes of watching Joey.

Joey's eyes bolted open. She quickly turned around to see Blake, "I was wondering if you were going to show."

"Yeah, sorry about that," He told her as he walked over to the ramp and sat down next to her, "I had some things to take care of. They ran a little later then I expected."

"Same here," Joey said, "I thought you were going to chicken out on me."

"Me, chicken out, nah," He said, "And pass up the chance to race a pretty girl like your self."

"Who are you calling pretty?" Joey asked as she looked around to see who he was calling pretty.

Blake looked around and then turned to look at her and smiled, "Well you seem to be the only girl here so I must be talking about you."

Joey stared him down, "Are you trying to butter me up, because it's not working."

"Well it was worth a try," He said and smirked, "But you're still pretty."

"Thank you," Joey said.

To Joey's relief, she heard the doorbell on the door ding and she looked up to see her sister, Dustin and Hunter walk out.

"Hey sis," Alysson said as she walked over to the two and smiled.

"Hey Aly," Joey said with a sigh of relief.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope," Joey said as she turned and looked at Blake.

"No, we were just talking," Blake told Alysson.

"So where do we race?" Joey asked.

"There's a track a few blocks from here that we usually use," Blake said, "We can go there."

"It's where all motocrossers go," Dustin added, "And they hold the championships there also."

"That's cool, let me grab my stuff and we can head over there," Joey said smiling.

"Alright," Blake said and got to his feet, he offered his hand to her.

Joey took his hand and got up.

Alysson stood there out on the ramp and watched the two love birds. She smiled to herself as she knew that her sister had it bad for him and he had it bad for her. She giggled at the thought of her sister getting all mushy over some boy.

Joey bit her lip and walked back inside the shop. Dustin followed.

Alysson followed but before she headed in, she turned to Blake and smiled the cheesiest smile possible at him and then quickly hurried in after her sister.

Blake looked at Alysson strangely and turned to his brother, "What was that about?"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders, "No clue," He said as he went inside.

Blake shook his head, still confused by that smile Alysson had given him. Was it obvious that he liked Joey? Was it written all over his face and Alysson noticed? Those were the thoughts on his mind as he headed inside.

ººº

Joey walked over to the table that Alysson was sitting at before and where she had left her gear and grabbed it and headed to the bathroom to change.

Alysson picked up her bags and turned to Dustin, "Do you think we could leave our stuff here so that we wouldn't have to carry it around with us and come by later to pick it up?"

"I am sure it will be fine," Dustin said, "I'll take them and go put this stuff someplace until we come back."

"Thanks," Alysson said as she handed him her and Joey's stuff.

Dustin smiled as he walked away and went to the back room behind the counter, where he was going to place the bags until later.

"So, when do we leave?" Alysson asked as she rested against one of the chairs.

"Finally, ready to go?" Joey said, as she came out of the bathroom just as Black and Hunter came in from outside.

"Yeah," Blake said, "Let's go."

"Lead the way," Joey said.

ººº

The 5 teenagers left the Storm Chargers and since it was a nice day out, they decided that they would walk to the track.

Joey looked over at Blake and bit her lip. She had wanted to tell him how she felt, but couldn't tell him. She was never really that good about telling someone how she truly felt about someone without getting all shy and babbling. She looked over at her sister and sighed. Sometimes she wished that she was like Alysson, able to speak her mind without feeling all stupid in the end, like she usually did after letting someone know how she feels. She sighed again as she looked straight ahead and knew that some things at the moment were meant to be kept secret.

ººº

It took them almost an hour to reach the dirt track that was set up in Blue Bay Harbor. Some of the locals had come as well to the track, so they weren't alone.

Joey's face lit up as she watched the people on the track. Her smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat and she couldn't wait to get back on a bike after it had been many months since she had been on one…being a 'ranger' had took much of her time and she was anxious to be able to feel the feelings she would get whenever she road her bike again.

"This looks fun," Alysson said as she watched one of the bikers jump a hill.

"It is fun. God I can't wait to get going," Joey said.

"You do that and I'm gonna go find a place to sit," Alysson said.

"Okay," Joey said not taking her eyes off the track as a few more of the riders did jumps over the hill that was placed on the track.

ººº

Alysson walked away from the group and walked a little ways down and onto the grass until she found a nice shaded area to rest. She sat down under the tree, propped herself up against it and watched as riders took their turns out on the track, but that had only lasted for a few seconds…watching the riders go around and around doing the same thing over and over on the track, kinda got boring to watch. She rested her head back against the tree and looked up into the many green branches of the tree. She could see a blue bird nesting in her nest, trying to keep her young eggs warm and so often she spoke softly warding off any enemies that might be lurking around.

"Such a peaceful sound," Alysson said as she sighed, listening carefully for the soft sound the bird was making, but soon she had got bored of that and did the only thing that was felt to do while she waited for her sister to finish…she picked the green grass.

ººº

Blake smiled, "We can rent our bikes and take them for a test drive before we actually do the race if you want."

"Sounds good to me," Joey said.

"Cool," He said, "We can go over to the renting tent to rent a bike. Come on."

"I'm gonna go check out some of the riders," Dustin said, "My dad should be by soon."

"I'll go keep Alysson company," Hunter said as he turned to Alysson who was sitting under a tree, "It looks like she could use some."

Joey nodded to Dustin and Hunter before she followed Blake over to the bike rental tent.

ººº

Hunter walked away and headed over to where Alysson was sitting. She sat underneath the tree with her legs stretched out in front of her and she was picking at the grass, "Looks like fun," Hunter said.

Alysson looked up as Hunter joined her by the tree and smiled, "Yeah, loads of fun, not like every day I get to sit and pick grass," She laughed, "Care to join me in all the excitement?"

Hunter smiled, "Sure," He said as he sat down next to her beneath the tree, "So how long has Joey been racing?"

"7 years," Alysson told him as she picked some more grass, "She's one of the best riders that I've encounter so far. She's even won 2 awards for best freestyle rider 2 years in a row."

"Wow, Blake will have his hands full with her."

"Possibly, but it's been a few months since she's been on a bike. She might be a little rusty."

Hunter nodded, "I bet once she gets on the bike it will come back to her."

"Yeah, just one of those things that you don't forget."

Silence filled the air between Hunter and Alysson. She looked out past him and looked at the track awkwardly, "You know, my sister has a crash on your brother," Alysson said breaking the silence.

"Really, never could tell," Hunter said.

Alysson laughed, "Yeah, I think it's cute. Joey's very shy when it comes to guys that she likes unlike myself where I'll tell you to your face whether I like you or not, but I'm glad that she's interested in someone."

Hunter smiled, "I can be that way to sometimes."

"And very blunt about it too," She added, "Makes me wonder now, does he like her too?"

"He hasn't told me anything about it."

"Well, I can read him like a book, the way he looks at her...he smiles a lot...but I could be wrong though."

Hunter laughed.

"He's not very secretive about hiding his feelings for her, just look at him," Alysson said as she pointed to where Blake and Joey were at, "He's got the 'I have the hots for her' look written all over his face. It's kinda strange when he hasn't known her that long, but I guess some things you just can't help."

"You know your right, he does like her."

"It's so obvious and look, Joey even has it too."

"Your sister seems anxious though too."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since she's been on a bike or to have a guy like her. I wonder if she knows..."

"It doesn't look like it."

"Hmmm...Looks like me and my dear ol sister is gonna have to have a talk later," She smirked.

"So will I, with my brother," Hunter said.

Alysson laughed, "Yeah, I'm so gonna be in trouble for talking about her."

"Well I am glad I won't be there," Hunter said laughing along with Alysson.

"Anyways, what do you do for fun besides Motocross?" Alysson asked as she turned to look at him, "I mean, Motocross can't be the only hobby."

"Martial arts. Really good at that."

"Cool, how many years?"

"About 6 years."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, Blake is actually in the same class as me."

"Cool," Alysson said, "Joey and I go to the same school but we specialize in a different class."

"Really? What?"

"She's more into the bigger weapons, like Bo staff, double blades, the bigger stuff and I'm more in the smaller weapons like Sais."

"So you guys are more ninja types?"

"I wouldn't say that," Alysson said, "We just prefer to specialize in one thing."

"Ah okay," Hunter said.

"Our parents sent us away when I was 10 and Joey was 11 to Martial Arts school and we've been living there ever since..." But her words trailed off as she looked down at the patch of grass she had been picking at since Hunter had joined her.

"Do you even know what your parents look like?"

"Yeah, they would come to visit us often but the last time they never made it to the school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were killed in a car accident. On the way to the school it started to rain and my dad lost control of the car and crashed. My mom survived until we made it to the hospital to see her and an hour later she died."

"I know what you mean, our parents also died," Hunter said.

"It was hard on us both but our Sensei's helped us channel our pain and anger into our Martial Arts and without it, I think both of us would be still pretty messed up by the accident."

"And I am glad it helped."

"Me too," Alysson said as she rested her head against the tree, "You learn a lot in Martial Arts and you would be surprised on how it can help you out in the toughest times in your life."

Hunter just listened," That's true."

"And of course, it helps you stay in shape. I was never this fit before and now I can do things that I never thought I could do, like run a marathon and not break a sweat or walk a few blocks without getting tired."

Hunter laughed, "I wonder what's taking Blake and Joey so Long?"

"I can think of a few things," Alysson grinned, "But let's not go there. How about we go find out? My foot fell asleep and it's not feeling that great, feels like someone is sticking hot pokers in my foot."

"Sure let's go," Hunter said as he got up.

Alysson got to her feet and started walking to where she had last spotted Blake and her sister.

ººº

Joey was on a bike she had rented, it didn't take her long to find the perfect bike she liked. She looked up as Aly and Hunter were walking their way towards her. Her smile grew at what she saw.

"Nice bike sis," Alysson said as she looked at her sister weird from the look that she had on her face.

"Yeah well this isn't my bike, but it will do," She said.

"Well, maybe we can have Sensei Chen bring it down among other things that we will need."

"I hope he can."

"We'll call him when we get back, right now isn't the time. It's time for you to show Blake what you can do and that he doesn't stand a chance against you."

"You got that right sister."

"What is this, gang up on me day?" Blake laughed as he listened to the girls plot.

"Hummm... I remember seeing something like that on the calendar," Joey said laughing.

"Okay, then lets see what you got," Blake said as he put his helmet on and started up the bike."

Joey smiled as she places her helmet on and revs up her bike.

Blake revved up his bike, did a burn out before he took off towards the starting line.

Joey followed right behind him.

"Watch this," Alysson said as she took off for the announcement booth, told them what was to take place and went to stand by the sidelines.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it has just come to my attention that we have a little one on one competition going on here at the start up line. We have Joey Potter from Coppertown in lane #2 and your very own Blake Bradley from Blue Bay Harbor in lane #4," The Announcer said over the microphone.

"So, let's give it up for them and wish them luck," The Announcer finished.

Joey closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, 'Oh Aly, this is embarrassing,' Joey thought to her self as she looked at the track ahead.

Alysson waved to her sister and gave her the thumbs up.

Joey looked over and gave her the thumbs up. Her heart pounded in her chest and her blood raced through her body. She played around a little with the throttle on the bike before the lights on her right turned on, marking that the race was about to start.

The light hit red, then yellow and then green and both riders pushed on the throttle and took off from the starting line and down the dirt track.

To Be Continued...


End file.
